Shipwrecked
by HeyoMyFellowReaders101
Summary: Run. Keep going. Faster and faster; that's all I have to do. I can hear their screams behind me, loud and shrieking as I jump onto the leaving boat. I hold onto the robe, digging my hands and feet onto the side and cling for dear life. The only sounds are the rocking of the waves and gunfire in the background. CxK AU.
1. Shipwrecked

**Okay, you've read my other series for the Hunger games Catoniss. Yet this is my own spin. I have yet to find a story like this and I PROMISE YOU, this is my own idea. I am not going to give the full summary until you finish reading this chappie (: I hope you like the Prologue and enjoy this story (:**

**Now, if you like it, I'll continue! Enough said! Okay, stop mumbling...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Katniss POV**

_Run. Keep going. Faster and faster; that's all I have to do._

_I can hear their screams behind me, loud and shrieking as I jump onto the leaving boat. I hold onto the robe, digging my hands and feet onto the side and cling for dear life. The boat is moving farther and farther from shore, hopefully leaving for good. A guard tries to shoot me from the shore with no success. I smile into my victory and I climb higher and higher. _

_We sail out; the only noises are the continuous rocking of the waves and loud explosions of gunfire in the backround._

* * *

I wake up in the lower level of the boat. Loud crashing is heard up above, mixing in with laughter and reckless footsteps. The generous food supply below kept me going, as long as I hid from the other sailors, who had a large amount of rum. It must be their only way of staying sane on a boat for almost 2 months; the endless waves and seasickness take a toll on your mental stability, making it seem impossible to hold on. Through the small cracks in the wooden ceiling above dull sunlight pours through, signaling another long day on the sea.

I scrounge around to find a half eaten slice of bread, lying near a few goodies of more apples and cold cooked meats. Sniffing the bread and making sure no rats had contact, I take a bite and enjoy the sensations it creates in my mouth. It's slightly stale but very plump and soft inside. It's been quite a while since I've had real food like this. The doughy bread isn't warm but it satisfies my appetite, filling me up halfway. Grabbing one soft apple, I bite into it, letting the juices run down my throat. Can't be picky about these things.

Holding onto the apple sack and bread, I head farther back near the edge and lay down on top the ropes sprawled out from many uses. The firm grip of what I did two weeks ago is still a haze; did I really do that? Did I honestly get away? It feels like a dream, so lucid yet just plain imagination. Gripping to reality, I use the rough ropes' surface to make me look at the facts: I'm safe and away.

I slowly doze off with the thought of freedom in my head.

* * *

_The cold walls gave me goosebumps on my bare back. They stripped me down and whipped me five times for my treason; something that I'll remember forever: the burning, blood curdling feeling of glass on my skin, the ripping sensation it made when lashed back and forth... and the crackling sound it made when it was poised to strike._

_At the time, I was a seventeen-year-old girl locked away in a tower by the king, Cornelius Snow. They didn't kill me, just left me up there for later use. Stenches in the room mixed with blood and dirt, giving off a hellish smell that made me gag. I wished they'd let me go, be free or send me away somewhere. But now, my back stings and I sit on my own blood. I wanted to die; hoping they'd give me a merciful death. But they did not, just walked out of the room and locked it._

_I wish they did.  
_

_The times men came up and visited me was horrible. Their grubby, ringed fingers explored places too pure and secret; the invasion of their tongues was gross, having left my mouth dirty. I once swore that I'd never marry for the sake of this; I still stick by it. These men were distasteful, going off of lust, passion. Not love. Certainly not love.  
_

_But this time was different.  
_

_A guard, maybe nineteen, came to visit me. He bore regular clothes, nothing fancy. No rings engulfed his fingers. He was so pure and I wondered why he's come. But something told me to never judge looks: they could always deceive you.  
_

_"Hello," he said. I went as far back into the wall as it would let me. The secret loose brick was in my fingers, my hand gripping it tightly. He stepped closer. "What's your name?"  
_

_I didn't reply. He was taller than I was, but I could knock him out. The boy takes a step closer and I realize this is my opportunity to escape.  
_Come on Katniss,_ I told myself. _Do it!

_And that's what I did.  
_

_Throwing the brick at his head, he falls to the ground unconscious, a knife and keys crashing down with him. I grab his keys and unlock the door, sprinting out as fast as my legs could carry me. Stair after stair I passed, level after level. People's cries for freedom rung through my ears, making me run faster. Flinging myself out the door and hitting the other guard with my brick, I'm running down the large hill, towards the dock.  
_

_Taking out my hair-tie, I pull my matted, dirt-covered hair back into a pony-tail, so foreign to my braid-familiar head. It's finally out of my face, making it even easier to run.  
_

_The first gunshot rings out. The bullet barely misses my head, making me fly down the steep hill. I hit the bottom with a "thump!" and immediately, I'm up as fast as I fell. The guards are yelling foul things at me, demanding that I give up.  
_

_I will NOT give up. _

_Racing towards the docks, I run out on the wooden, creaky platform. Looking around, I spot a ship that's just leaving the dock. It carries coal from the looks over it, written in large letters, "SS. Twelve." Taking a running start, I leap onto the ship. Clinging to the side, I relax mentally, while I'm physically holding on with all my might.  
_

_Hold on, Katniss. Hold on.  
_

_The ship leaves farther out and I dare to look back. The guards are trying to shoot me with much prevail, and I smile. A _real_ smile. The ship sails out into the sunset, making me grin at my victory. _

_I'm free.  
_

_I'm on my way to somewhere better.  
_

_Climbing through a cannon hole, I sink down against the inner-side of the ship and fall asleep._

* * *

Waking up must've been the worst part. My stomach growls loudly and my back aches with a dying passion, having slept on the uncomfortable ropes. But before I move, I listen. What surprises me most is that it's silent.

Deadly silent.

Walking up the old steps for the first time, I see every sailor staring out at the sea. A few hold glass beer bottles while most have the traditional beer cup. Shock and fear is written on their wrinkled faces in the worst way, signaling this isn't good to say the least. Making my way over, some give me odd looks while others shrug it off. Between a few, a blonde head comes into sight around the browns, blacks, and grays.

One of them that I recognize from the village, Haymitch Abernathy, walks towards me and brings me over to the edge of the boat.

"How'd you get here?" he asks me. "Been a while since I've seen ya." Running a hand through his greasy hair, he downs at least half of the substance in his hand.

I sigh. "Long story." Haymitch points out and I can barely make out a large, spinning dark cloud. The waves whip this way and that, making everything foamy all the way to our boat. It's coming at an irregular speed, charging at the boat with such ferocity that could challenge that of a lion's. I turn to Haymitch with a weird expression, almost like saying, 'tell me what the hell is going on.'

"What's that?" I inquire. Haymitch takes another swig from his rum which I quickly found out, and swallows.

"Donn' know. Looks to me like a hurricane. But others are saying it's something worse."

"Worse how?" He laughs half-heartedly. I scowl at his attempt of making the mood lighter. "Haymitch, worse _how?" _His eyes stare into my skull, as if questioning where my brain went. I turn my gaze back on the storm, feeling uneasy.

"Can't describe it. But it's probably a bad one, Doncha think?" Swinging his bottle back and forth, Haymitch leaves the edge, forcing me to stare out into the distance between unknown sailors. The ship is dead silent, an unsettling tension in the air. The storm wages on, and in the distance, bits of wood and broken metal are seen. A floating life ring is thrown on board, barely missing on of the crew members. In the distance, I see many things sprawled out over the water.

That's when disaster strikes.

People are screaming, trying to maneuver the boat this way and that. In the end, most realize we're doomed and end up staying on the main ground. My mind races as the crystal clear waters turn a menacing dark gray, almost black. Looking up, the storm has advanced even faster, about a quarter mile away from us. Waves crash against the boat with a loud "BANG!" and sailors fly everywhere, a few overboard in the evil waters. Through the rain pelting us, I see something I thought I'd never see. Horror overcomes every cell in my face, making me run to the other side. Bile forms in the back of my throat and I let it all out on the deck.

A rising wave of about thirty feet high rises above the boat, small droplets forming on my skin from the spray of the ocean's rage. The water is falling in slow motion, as if taunting me to lose everything I had to hold on. Taking my last seconds on the boat, I grab onto the side and grip the wood. Water crashes upon us, knocking the wind out of me with such immense force. I could feel the boat breaking, being ripped apart by the ongoing waves. It sunk after a while, and thankfully, I was on a small piece of wood from the side. I couldn't hear the screams of the sailors behind me over the roar of the wind. Things flew everywhere, making me lose every feel of my surroundings.

But just as I was ready to face it all with a calm face, something grabs my foot. I scream loudly, hoping it was a human instead of some animal hoping to pull me down. Turning back slightly, my suspicions were confirmed: it was a man, Haymitch to be more exact.

"Katniss!" he yells. I look up to see we're in the starting of a storm that stretches for fifty miles minimum. "Hold on!" Haymitch's legs sprawl out in the water, inviting anything to come and tear them off. The storm rages on, making me delirious. After a while, I don't feel my companions hand on my ankle.

"Haymitch?" I yell.

Nothing. No one replies, no one answers, making me feel all alone.

Daring to turn back, I see nothing but the churning of the waves crashing everywhere. Turning around again, I am conscious in time for another large wave to crash into me, making my poor head hit the wet wood.

Closing my eyes, I welcome the feeling of unconsciousness, hoping that the darkness will take me away.

* * *

Swaying. That's all I was doing when I woke up. The ferocious storm was done, out in the distance to torture some poor victim. The wooden piece I held onto was in my grasp, slightly broken but still keeping me afloat. Dark blue sky is mixing in with the red and orange colors of the fading sunset, the moon popping out of the opposite horizon as the sun descends, leaving me with the shadows. Everything seems darker, more menacing, giving off a haunting effect. Night settles in and unconsciousness overcomes me again.

* * *

Light blinded my vision. It was all I saw, all I felt. The warm rays connected with my skin, letting me relax. I was weak, I knew of that. I couldn't get up, couldn't move. My muscles were sore and stiff, making every move painful. Everything was still dark as I kept my eyes closed.

That's when I realized: something was different.

Beneath my legs wasn't the familiar waves, rocking back and forth. This was different, still and soft. I could feel the water on my toes, but everything else was... dry. Using my last ounce of strength, I open my eyes and look around.

I am on a white beach, the ocean still rocked up from the fierce storm. Palm trees grew farther back, standing in a tall, large mass. Laying back down on my rear side, I try and keep my eyes open. My hearing grow fuzzy, my sight mimicking the same gesture. Every limb on my body seems heavy. My head, my arms, my legs... It hurts to move, to breathe, to even blink.

But it doesn't hurt as much as the fear I get when a shadow crosses my vision. I stay still except for the occasional breath. Hopefully it thinks I'm dead. Getting ready for the gnawing teeth of a dangerous animal, I close my eyes, adrenaline pumping through my veins.

It doesn't come. Behind me, through my fuzzy hearing, I make out running footsteps. Opening my eyes half way, I'm met with blue. It stares back intensely, concern etched into the small green lines that coat the cerulean orbs.

"Who are you?" they say. The voice is deep, worry filling it all the way up. I try to reach my hand up to the person but fail miserably. Thankfully, they grab it for me. A rough, large hand engulfs my small one, holding on tightly.

Opening my eyes largely, I cup their cheek to pull myself up to their ear.

"Katniss," I rasp out before everything goes black.

* * *

** So, Katniss was caught stealing food for her family and Snow put her in the tower for Men to... "visit her." So she was practically a toy for rich men. The boy, or Gale, came in and was different. She saw the opportunity and hit him in the head with a brick. After a wild chase, she escaped on a boat. The boat was caught in a freak storm, Katniss was lost at sea, then someone found her on a beach.  
**

**Like it? Hate it? Want me to continue? Review! C:**


	2. Not Alone

**Now, since this story isn't Fire Igniting Or Sparks Fly, I'm going to Update again (: We got 8 reviews! That's great for a starting story! (: I'm really excited to see where this'll take me. I'm not one for writing AU's!**

**I hope You Enjoy This Chapter and Thank You To Everyone Who Reviewed!**

* * *

He didn't know what to do. Her lifeless body was sprawled out on the sand, her long, waist-length hair covering her arms and stomach. The tropical storm that passed overhead was gone, out in the distance, leaving his home out of it's destructive path. The girl's breathing was erratic, unsteady and stressed, something he hasn't seen in years. Flashbacks of dead sailors and fires on his parents' old boat flash through his eyes. The burning sensation that slashed across his torso, leaving a large, ugly scar... Everything seemed so real.

The girl stirred, a groan leaving her lips. Immediately, the boy went flying to his small cabin made out of sticks and palm leaves. Over the years with his companion, an ugly, yellow furred cat named Buttercup, he's learned to survive and invent herbal teas, spices, and medicines. The knowledge of his parents was supposed to spread throughout the world. Instead, it was cast aside to their only son on an island out in the middle of the ocean.

He felt thankful and guilty at the same time.

Looking through his medicinal chest that was stored through the years, he gathers a wet cloth, a few ajwain leaves, and a fresh water pail that carries water for short distance travels. Slinging everything over his toned, muscular shoulder, the boy walks out and assesses the girl's state. Her eyes are open, looking at him intently and slightly foggy. Her hand lazily reached out for his, and he swallows it in his large one.

"Who are you?" the boy asks. The girl cups his cheek, a familiar yet foreign gesture, using all her strength to pull herself up to his ear. Her warm breath tickles his year, making him want to smile and laugh.

He doesn't.

Instead of freaking out, the girl whispers in his ear, "Katniss," before passing out, her long hair covering her face. Taking the fact that he's never seen another human in almost five years, his mind wanders for a while before his eyes bring him back to his senses. Picking the girl up, the boy holds her against his chest and walks back to the self made cabin of large logs and sticks. Buttercup sits in the corner near the fire pit, resting on his palm-leaf pad.

Seeing the girl, he hisses, a gesture that is common for the boy to witness. Whipping out the concoction for his medicine, the boy dips the cloth gently from the bowl to the girl's wounds. She has minor cuts and many bruises, yet, surprisingly, no broken bones. The most sever thing that could happen at the moment would be infection or mental instability. After a few moments of repeating the process, the girl, also known as Katniss, stirs again, not opening her eyes.

Day turns to twilight as the sun rests just below the horizon, creating a warm glow. The boy sits in the sand, staring out at a lost cause for his return home, something that he's been planning for years. After about a year or two, he gave up, knowing no one would find him, (or better) save him. His blue eyes lit up at the thought of not being alone.

Feeling his long blonde hair down to his shoulders, the boy takes a sharp piece of obsidian and cuts his hair. The reflective light from the water lasts on his face before everything gets dark quickly.

_Cannibals will be out soon,_ he thought. After giving himself his well-needed hair cut, his hair now barely touches his ears, the pointy particles sticking up. Trudging silently back to the cabin, the boy notices a change in the air. Katniss sleeps soundly on his cot of furs and feathers, her chest rising and falling in a steady beat. This tells him she is comfortable, at least hopefully.

Lighting a fire inside the pit, the boy falls asleep with Buttercup, holding the last remembrance of his family: a small picture frame of them all, including him, smiling like there's no end.

The boy eventually finds peace for the first time in years, knowing he's not alone.

He's not alone.

* * *

**Well, kind of a sucky chapter. Oh, whatever! I'm happy on how many I got for the first chappie :3 And next chapter will be... eventful, unlike this one.**

**And if I get over 5 reviews, I'll update? (:  
**

**Bye!  
**

**~HeyoMyFellowReaders101  
**


	3. His Name

**I've Been Listening To Fun.: WAY to much (: Anyone hear the song "Carry on"? Most of y'all might've :3**

**Anyway, we have 20 reviews total for this story! This is AMAZING! I've never had that much for a starting story (: Incredible, just incredible...  
**

**Now, what I did for Sparks Fly and Fire Igniting (my other stories), I might do for this? I have no idea. But for some of you who are new to me, I usually have 5 reviews for a small chapter and 10 reviews for a long one. But I'd switch it around a couple times if I get say.. one review for one chapter and nine for the other? I'd update (: (Sometimes.)  
**

**But enough of my babbling. We shall carry on Chapter 3!  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Lighting a fire inside the pit, the boy falls asleep with Buttercup, holding the last remembrance of his family: a small picture frame of them all, including him, smiling like there's no end._

_The boy eventually finds peace for the first time in years, knowing he's not alone._

_He's not alone._

* * *

**Katniss POV**

My eyes fluttered open, bright light streaming through. Everything seems fuzzy and blurred, a big green mess. And at that moment, I realize I've moved. The soft white sand of the beach is replaced by stacked palm leaves. The small hut is made of a range between small and large sticks.

The place seems stable, not light coming through the sticks; only the ceiling, which is also made of palm leaves, with the exception that they're larger, more firm. Getting a good look around the cabin, I glance upon a gross yellow ball of fur next to the small pit of burnt wood remains. Its middle section moves up and down, a steady pace that continues and continues.

Standing up shakily, I carry myself outside the hut, curious on where I am. As it turns out, I'm in a very tropical area, not too close yet not too far from the beach. Colorful flowers grow outside to small house, creating a very simple yet lovely sight. Everything seems so... happy here. The birds fly, their caws calling each other to assistance. The warm breeze flows through the palm trees that sway lightly. But in my sight, I catch the small indentation of a foot in the wet sand and dirt mixture below.

It follows south, down near the beach that surrounds the island. _Is he there?_ Following my keen instincts, I follow them out, making sure I pay close attention to where they step. The person clearly didn't want to be followed.

By following the prints, I find myself on the beach again, looking out to the clear blue waters. In the distance I vaguely make out the silhouet of a young man, his back bare and tan. Blonde hair rests upon his head, cut very short and slightly edgy. His hands move around, maybe weaving something? I take a step closer until I'm almost right behind him. The boy's reply to her silent eavesdropping is short and simple, making this more awkward.

"You're awake."

I nod when he turns around, his blue eyes gleaming against the sun. At the moment, I take in who I must be stuck with: blonde hair, cerulean eyes, toned muscles, and, apparently, his loneliness with that ugly cat.

"Is your name Katniss?" he asks. This takes me by surprise, giving me the urge to step back and run. But figuring I'll be stuck with him for now, I just nod again, not in the mood to talk.

He seems to understand and sits back down to work on making his basket, weaving the grasses expertly. I watch in fascination, in awe at how fast and sure his fingers move. But the boy stops after a while and turns back around to face me. Having not known he'd turn around so quickly, my face still shows the awe at his handiwork.

"We can go back to the cabin if you want. I mean, it's not super exciting around here." The boy's eyes penetrate my skull as if looking for answers to questions that I may not know. It's a very tense and weird feeling that the boy sens my way, giving me shivers until he takes my arm and leads me back.

The both of us walk through the thick vegetation, swatting away a few hanging vines in our path. The sun rises to the middle of the sky, and judging roughly by the angle, it's about noon. The boy glances up too, noticing what I've figured out moments ago.

"Let's hurry up to get back to the cabin. Then there's some explaining to do." I keep quiet for the sake of being at a loss for words, knowing I'm horrible at talking. It's one of the things that got me into the tower: my big mouth. My stupid, foul mouth.

After a few minutes of walking in a tense silence, the boy and I find our way back to the small hut, hurrying inside before shutting the fragile door. I go back over to the place I woke up, unfamiliar with where everything is, despite the size. The ugly cat hisses at me and then glares at the boy, with eyes wondering, _why'd you bring _her_ here?_ He just scowls back at the cat and turns to me.

"Okay, I know your name. That's about it." He sighs and runs a hand through his hair. "How did you get to the island?"

My mind flashes back to the storm: the crashing waves, strong waves, and the feeling of desperation. Everything was so vivid, at least until I blacked out. The boy's looming presence snaps me out of my flashback.

"It was the storm... I... I was on a coal boat with my uncle, Haymitch. We were sailing out to transport and trade with other countries," I lie. Why tell him I was a runaway? It would mean having a bad reputation anyways, and if we were rescued, this stranger wouldn't rat me out. Better be safe than sorry is always the way to think. "The storm came pretty quickly and the boat was destroyed. I floated to the island and that's all I remember."

His eyes bore into my head. Everything is crashing on me quickly; the fact I'm stuck on an island with only a guy and a disgusting yellow fur-ball will almost drive me insane, especially if I don't know what he's like, how old he is, or even his name. His name..

"Okay, we need to clear things up. How did _you_ get here, and what's your name?"

The boy scratches his head, looking out the window. His eyes are nervous, almost fearful, and they stare out to the view of a large mountain in the distance. Even though the island isn't very large, the elevation is very high. Craning my neck, I spot out a chest made of a hard brown substance with the words "Panem" carved into the wooden lock. The boy notices my stare and looks down smiling.

"Panem," I state, "as in bread?" He nods, grinning.

"My family worked on a boat. My parents were the cooks and we were given flour, milk, salt, eggs, and certain spices. I was always horrible at baking, so my brother always kneaded and baked it for us. People around the ship spoke latin and called it 'panem', which became a common thing we'd say. After that, it was just a thing that we'd say to each other to encourage one another." He finishes with a huff, letting out all the information about his family.

It was weird, getting to know a stranger that is. Usually, I'm not one for making friends, nor am I good at it. In fact, it took Haymitch a while to start liking my presence, which was cold and closed off. At first, he annoyed the hell out of me until he gave me advice to help my family. That worked until I got caught, and now, I don't even know if he's alive.

"Okay, one more question to clear up," I say. "What's your name?"

He sighs and looks out. Opening his mouth come the words said in such confidence, something that I've never seen lately.

"My name is Cato."

* * *

**So? Whatcha Think? Anyway, we have 21 reviews! That's crazy considering there's only 2 chapters! I love you all so much (:**

**Now, This chapter is over 1,000 words without the A/N so that is what I consider a long chapter. Short chapters are 1,000 or less, which I usually try to go for around 900 for those. I mean, it's kind of a long/short chapter? Lol, that didn;t make sense.**

**Anyway, I apologize if it felt short and if it did, review it or PM me! See you next time! (hopefully.)**

**~HeyoMyFellowReaders101**


	4. Shown The Ropes

**Hello My Readers! You guys are AMAZING. I mean, 41 reviews and there's only three chapters! We had 16 for the first chapter! For a starting story, this is pretty cool C: I'm so thankful for this!**

**Now, yes, you've all found out that our fellow blondie on the island is.. *dun dun duhhh...* Cato! He thinks Katniss is... different and will be nice. Wow, He's Oblivious.  
**

**Now, I'd like to discuss a review I got last chapter. No, I didn't get mad, but I was a little... depressed. And I appreciate you for saying that I need to proofread more, because yeah, I need to. And cussing... I think you're talking about my other story! Wrong one girl. But saying that my author's Notes are annoying... again, that hurt. Usually, I don't respond to mean reviews this way, but if you don't have an account, then I don't have any way to contact you :'( Excuse me if I like to express my feelings on here. But no, I don't use anyone's name on here, because that would be just plain rude! And, that would be bad for their identity security.**

**So to the anonymous reviewer, thank you for your positive feedback about my writing but please, if you need to discuss my Author's Notes, create an account and don't trash it out in front of others :/ I know that I can be very expressive of my emotions, but so far, you're the only reviewer that has mentioned that my Author's Notes are annoying. Just a suggestion, but you could skip over the Author's notes. And personally, do I sound extremely desperate? Many author's (except for the famous ones ie. Esyla and more.) remind readers to review. If you look at great stories, they ask for people to review. Do I sound that pathetic when many others do the same? **

**And I thank you for saying Jesus loves me. Normally, I try not to bring religion into my Author's Notes and say 'Wish you all the best' instead of 'God bless you!' But thank you anyway.**

**Now, calling me a little 6th grader is kind of.. rude in a way? Many people cuss. I cuss. I don't cuss ALL THE TIME. Yes, I am older than a 6th grader. And I AM NOT the only one who says 'chappie' or 'capiche'. Honestly, I feel bad for you because you hadn't made an account and sent me this in a Private Message.**

**Now, this is to everyone who reads my stories. If you have a problem with my stories or Author's Notes, or just me in general, please either don't read my stories or contact me in a NICER way. Yeah, I may not be your perfect angel, but I am not one who abuses cuss words saying them every other word. THAT is how a sixth grader talks. Notice that I wrote it out. That's grammatically correct!**

**I appreciate constructive criticism; I really do! That's why I loved how you mentioned I need to proofread. But please, state your opinion in a message or not at all. **

**I excuse my rant! I just need to educate you all in how I work. **

***Warning* I'm discussing reviews (yet again.)**

**Anyways, I'd just like to give a shout-out to all of my amazing reviewers! (Guests included):  
**

**~Marisa Mellark  
**

**~EGilly  
**

**~All of My Guests  
**

**~sundragons9**

**~hungergameslove12**

**~AbbyMellark  
**

**~rayleen14  
**

**~You-can't-bandage-the-damage**

**~thepinkmartini**

**~FirePearl97  
**

**~Forget-to-Breathe  
**

**~Yolanda  
**

**~allycat295  
**

**~DamonLuvsMeBabe: Cassidy's your sister? o.O wow.**

**~pandakinz**

**~Angels On The Moon23**

**~Dramoine-Fan 17**

**~Strawberryluv**

**~I Am District 12's Diamond**

**~Flying Mockingjay**

**~I-piTy-Da-FoOl**

**~HungerGamesFan67**

**~CatonissLover**

**~hgismylife379**

**Now, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! It's where everything begins... ;D**

* * *

_He sighs and looks out. Opening his mouth come the words said in such confidence, something that I've never seen lately._

_"My name is Cato."_

* * *

It's been a couple days ever since Cato told Katniss his name. Things have gone by, faster now that he's not alone. Thoughts race through the eighteen-year-old's mind, one's that question everything he was told. Everything he's known.

But when Katniss exchanged information, she seemed tentative, almost as if she didn't want to. But instead of letting it consume his mind, Cato pushed it to the back with all the other clutter of memories. Memories of when he was a child, playing in the courtyard, up until his shipwreck. That's where the useless information sat, waiting to be used if he'll even remember them by tomorrow.

Katniss was a different story. She didn't trust him completely, but when you're on an island out in the middle of nowhere and your only companion is a man who may or may not be a liar, their, or undercover agent for the king, who _can_ you trust? The cat? Even Cato hates him.

_Cato_.

It was weird saying his name aloud. But when she actually thought about how it sounded, how it was spelled even, she liked it... in a weird way. It fascinated her because everyone from her village was named something simple and relative to an animal or plant; much like her and her sister's name. Katniss always knew where and how to stand her guard, but on an island that you know nothing about nor how to survive in the environment, it's difficult to stand your guard and be wary. Sadly, Katniss is more and more submissive each day, having no clue how to help.

Cato always makes sure that she has enough to eat, much to Buttercup's dismay. He hates the new being who lives here, who dislikes him equally. They share something in common: Cato. Buttercup was their family's house cat, living in the small bed of weak cloth and soft feathers. Buttercup was his youngest sister's pet that they've had since he was just a kitten, making him jealous of Cato, her older brother who loved her so much. Then the ship crashed, leaving the small three year old and the rest of the family a mystery to him and Cato. Ever since, they've loved each other though their usual ritual of their odd relationship: love and hate. They were all they had; until she came.

Cato didn't know how to feel about Katniss after these first few days. She was very monotone and silent, having been very close yet so far from him. _Was she scared? Did she dislike him? What was running through her mind while they walk through the jungle?_

His spine tingled at the thought of having another person on this other island... but not like this. He imagined doing everything together: fighting the stray, hungry cannibals that are out for his blood, swimming in the clear waters on a nice day, and helping each other survive. Katniss wasn't helping much on his imaginations.

And every time he tried to talk to her and ask her questions, she'd either answer him quietly in a three word sentence.. or brush it off and keep searching while they gathered food. Now, Cato kept his pace at the things he asked her, making sure it wasn't offending or too personal. Other times, he'd disregard those thoughts and asked her certain questions that always made Katniss uncomfortable.

The trio was silent, which were troubling for the cannibals that lived upon the mountain. In their village, they used to feed off parrots, lizards, fish, and once in a while, small sharks that were stranded upon the beach. In the last decade, many ships have crashed and the men have lived on the beach: a place where the Human Eaters hunted. The men were few, five at the most.

Neither of them lasted more than a week.

The boy that came ashore on a tiny box holding onto a cat were what they were looking for. Much to their highest hopes, he ran too fast for their tastes. The thought of a human excited them, but when the chase was too hard, they gave up and wanted to look for the thirteen-year-old another time.

Cato knew of the cannibals when he discovered the island. The first thing he noticed were the four pairs of eyes staring out from the trees, hungrily eying him with a desired outcome. But Cato knew what to do, running to the very opposite island while the four, savage men chased after their prey. In the meantime, the women waiting and prepared the fire, betting on eating the small pale child from afar. But after many twists and turns, Cato ran right through the line that separated him from the cannibals, the line that they believed to be holy and sacred. They stopped at the treeline while Cato kept running, not stopping until he was on the complete opposite of the island.

It was there that the boy set up his hut that became his home over the next five years. Sneaking to the other side to get his medical supplies and little food resources, he whisked away to the safe haven of the right side. The cannibals obviously kept searching for him, yet never crossed the line they so wished to. It went against everything they knew, and in their minds, the gods would burn them from the outside in, leaving the other tribe members to feast upon their own brother.

Buttercup was in Cato's arms the whole time they ran, hissing so much that he eventually lost it for a few days. They both became desperate for food, but after meek inspections of the animal life around the island, survival became easy for the pair.

When Katniss came, she luckily arrived on his side, giving her the advantage of secrecy. Secrecy between the two that the man-eaters would never know of.

That secrecy happened to be that of Katniss' being. They had no information she was there, nor how Cato became so much happier.

One day, the two went hunting farther up the island, where the most animal life was. Birds few here and there, while small critters like millipedes and caterpillars hid under logs. The small jaguar clan lived about a mile away, living in a den that was made of rock, eroded by the salt water and movement of life over hundreds of years.

Everything fascinated the brunette, giving her a different perspective of life. Back home, she lived in the twelfth village, the poorest one out of the entire kingdom. The small neighborhood was on the edge of the woods, giving her an advantage for food and escape. But this? This small, secluded island was the opposite of her woods, her home. The animals were foreign, weird. The sunrise peaked on the same side as always... but the sunset was bold and bright, a bit hazy too. The sky turned a deep purple and at night, millions of stars were seen. They were probably the thing that fascinated her most. Every color was amplified and brought to a new extreme that left Katniss Everdeen breathless... and helpless.

On an island that she knows nothing about is her pet peeve. She cannot shoot, she can't swim. The sixteen-year-old feels weak and confused, something she hates feeling. So for the past few days despite how much she hates help, Cato has shown her many things she has to do in order to survive here.

"So, what you don't wanna do is eat something that is unknown," he explains. She inwardly rolls her eyes but urges him on. He points of a violet berry about the size of a huckleberry, a fruit that grows outside the village. "This is nightlock. Very deadly. This sucker can kill you the moment you swallow it. Don't eat it, okay? Or anything that you know isn't healthful for that matter."

Katniss snorts. "Well, obviously I'm not going to eat something that isn't well for me, let alone a berry that could end my life. I'm not delusional."

Cato shakes his head after a long stare that our lovely Ms. Everdeen takes for annoyance. The wise man in front of the girl shows her plants ranging from berries to roots; even leaves. All the information is planted deeply into Katniss' mind, holding a special place next to her hunting knowledge from back home. After an hour or two, Cato heads back to the hut with Katniss on his tail.

Buttercup hisses when Katniss walks in and she gives him one of her deadliest glares. The rivals have been at it for the last few days, being distant and often mean towards the other. Much to Buttercup's state, Katniss has the large advantage, as she is wiser and taller.

Days go by, hours pass, the sun makes many trips across the sky... everything is the same. The animals roam, while the waters lapse against the shore, the blue water shining. Yet one day after Katniss has been shown the ropes, she wanders with a knife Cato had given her. Staring at the green plant-life that scours the land, she enjoys the loneliness it provides. The blonde won't stop talking, insisting that she confess her life story almost. It bothers her greatly, especially if she's never one who is great with words. Katniss still keeps her cool, ignoring his personal questions and answers the ones about the kingdom.

Apparently, he was from the second village, one that the king depended on. It bred many soldiers, yet a few would originate from the outliers. His family was known for traveling, bring goods from many different countries, ones that held food and living resources we needed. About five years ago, they crashed and he ended up on the island with the furball.

She didn't know what to think, nor did she notice the small tree line she walked through. Overhead, the ground became harder and harder to see as the day passed and the trees blocked the sun's rays. After thirty minutes of walking, Katniss brings her head up to look at her surroudings.

The soil here was rich, very damp for planting and harvesting. But this area was different; the looming bugs that would occasionally bite at her skin, or at least attempt to do so, while everything was still.

Too still.

She looked behind, thinking she'd see the warm sun again and the happy animals that prowled around. But the beautiful sight was gone, leaving her in this darkness that made her hair raise. Moving back and recounting her footsteps, Katniss became utterly lost and more frightened than ever before. Every sound became a predator, a stalker wishing to kill her. She could imagine the gnawing of the animal's teeth, no matter what creature it was.

And everything happened so fast that she could only let out a scream.

A hand knocked out her knife and covered her mouth, while another pairs of hands tied hers together, doing so with her feet and bringing her down.

The last thing Katniss can muster her body to do is scream until they step on her head, forcing the girl into unconsciousness.


	5. Captured

Her head was spinning. That's the first thing Katniss thought when she woke up. Her second was that it was dark. And third... she couldn't feel her hands. The swaying made her vomit on the jungle floor, all over... someone's bare foot?

Katniss' eyes went wide. Her fourth thought was she was gagged. _I can't talk,_ she realized. _What's going on_?

A figure with a white skull painted on its face clouded her vision, giving her the instinct to thrash around, whatever it took to get away. He smiled and kept walking. The swaying began more and more and instantly, she felt the blood rushing to her head.

"Hmmf," she croaked out through the damp cloth. Sea water? Won't that kill her if she drinks too much? Who are these people? Thoughts rush through the young hunter's head. Thoughts of questioning and fear. Thoughts that normal sixteen-year-olds aren't supposed to think.

A cry from far away resounds through the trees, bringing grins to the men who carried her's faces. It scared her: their dark skin with white markings clearly visible in the moon light. They were half naked, stalking through the forest with only leopard and tiger skins covering their waists.

She struggled again. Moving her tongue to clasp the cloth, she removes it and screams again. And again. And again. Her loud cries of despair echo everywhere, making the men angry.

The one who was dragging her grabbed... something, looking at his friends before nodding. And the last thing Katniss saw once more was the jungle floor before unconsciousness consumed her again.

* * *

He heard it. He heard the loud piercing cry mistaken for a bird earlier. Katniss wasn't back and when he heard her scream, immediately, his fingers grasped the makeshift sword. Those cries didn't come from an animal. She's strong enough to fight any animal here.

Her pleas were for danger, extreme danger. And one thought came to his mind as Cato neared the tree line.

_Cannibals._

They must've known his happiness was heightened, more evident and frequent. With another person here, he was definitely happier. _But the cannibals couldn't cross the tree line,_ Cato stated inwardly. _If they didn't cross the tree line, then..._

How could he have been so air-headed? He forgot to tell her. He forgot to tell her about the man-eating _beasts_ that roamed the island in human form, working the devils work. He _forgot_ about it all when she came.

Crossing the tree line, Cato sprints into the dark side of the island. The critters of the shadows crawl, spiders hanging on trees and beetles nestling into the mud. Everything seems ominous, dark.

Exactly the way they want it.

A faint whisper of light reflects in his eyes, bringing great surprise to our blonde. He turns and looks on the hill, seeing the thick smoke from the supposed Cannibal tribe. Running as fast as his legs could carry him, Cato heads for the light; heads for Katniss.

_I'm not losing her,_ he tells himself. _Not after five years of loneliness._

The mud gets thicker and thicker, making him fall a couple times and getting filth all over his pants and bare chest. But that doesn't stop Cato! He runs, trudging through the mud with those silent commands of "keep going!"  
He doesn't stop once.

Before he knows it, he's halfway up the hill when he hears it.

"Cato!"

* * *

Katniss could feel the fire, the flames starting to lick her back. It burned, every touch sending a blood curdling cry out of her mouth. One of the women ungagged her, giving the brunette the opportunity to yell. To get Cato's attention, to get him to help her. For once in her life, she'd like to saved, more importantly _now._

Yelling, "Cato!" as loud as possible, she tries turning, only to have the flames start engulfing her left arm. She cries, the tears hopefully strong enough to put out the fire.

And looking at the bushes, everything slowly unfolds. Fighting, stumbling, and eventually, the stick she was tied to snaps, sending her flying down dangerously close to the fire.

The movement is too much, and once again, she's falling unconscious.

One more thought pops up before she surrenders: _why won't he come?_


	6. All Dico Ego Reliquerunt

**Chapter 6 (: Trying to not keep this long. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Katniss' POV**

Everything hurts. my head, my legs, my arms, my back... pain is _everywhere._ The annoying throbbing in my temple won't go away, making me whimper in pain while slowly moving my hands to my head.

What happened? Everything is so dark, the questions blinding me. Moving my hand, I move it around to find a familiar surface I've woken up on multiple times. The thin, compact feel of palm calms me in a way that nothing else can.

It finally gives me the courage to open my eyes. Light pours through yet again, the brightness too bright to withstand. I try sitting up with perfect success, my legs sliding off the makeshift bedside. Looking down at my small body, I examine the off-white bandages that cover my torso, chest, arms, and thighs. Everything suddenly stings and I lie back down to settle it.

Groaning from the pain, I close my eyes and try to numb it with my thoughts. But everything fails as footsteps resonate in my hearing range.

"You're up?" Cato says, in more of a question than a statement. Keeping my eyes as slits to avoid damage, I squint at him from across the room.

"Yeah," I gasp, trying to extinguish the gnawing feeling the wounds conflict upon my body. Every movement of my lungs hurts, the moving of my burned flesh too much for my tastes. The uncomfortable yet secure feeling of the bandages keep the heat in, but I'm not complaining. I'd take uncomfortable over death. "What... what happened?"

Cato sits down and sighs. "I'm such an idiot..."

"Well, I know that, but what happened?"

"Well... Let's just say that I forgot to tell you about this half the island thing between me and... a tribe of cannibals that have lived here for centuries?" He spits it out quickly, giving me the impression that he somehow forgot? About... _cannibals? Cannibals?! How could he forget about a tribe of _beasts_ that were out to devour my flesh?_

I'm speechless for a moment. The whole cabin is silent; even Buttercup won't mew or hiss at this time of tension. I understand he forgot. But why didn't I figure out that I should've gone back when everything got darker? The difference between our side and theirs is huge; a thing I can point out clearly.

"Where's the line that separates us from them?"

"A tree line about one fourth of the island." So, the flesh eaters practically swallowed the island. I'm glad I was given the information, but I wish it could've been sooner. Wrong timing Cato.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? That's not something you just forget." His face contorts weirdly and I get the idea that he's not in the mood to talk. Normally, I'd let it slide, but figuring my patience lasts for so long, I can't help but demand it. It is, in fact, a need-to-know criteria.

"Katniss... it's hard to forget many things when I have someone with me. Honestly, put yourself in my shoes... would you forget the cannibals if someone magically washes ashore and you're finally not alone? For five years, I've lived on this dismal island and can't get off. But now, I have someone to share it with."

"No, I probably wouldn't forget that. You should be more cautious," I pause, "considering that this island may seem like home, but you've only visited one fourth of it."

Judging his expression, it doesn't seem like we're going to get far.

"Katniss, I know this island. I know it enough to be _comfortable_. Yeah, I know to take my weapon with me at all times, but I'm safe on this side. We both are, if we watch where we're going."

Before I can retort, he turns around and grabs his spear, his large back to me. I'm extremely frustrated by how he blames me for going across the line when it was his fault for not telling me, while second lecturing me on watching where I go. What more could he do? He'd be right, to my distaste, if he had mentioned the cannibal's territory and the tree line. How much more could I have asked?

While glaring at his back, I happened to notice a dark red streak, maybe about a millimeter wide. The line goes all the way down to the rip in his shirt, with dark stains surrounding the open wound. Ignoring my burns and the blinding pain they bring when I move, I stand up and inch my way over to him near the fire pit, a common resting place for Buttercup. The ugly furball notices me and I give him a scowl that would kill him if my eyes could shoot arrows.

"Cato, what happened?" I ask hesitantly. I try my hardest to not look away from the injury, knowing I was the only one in my family who grew queasy and uneasy around blood, body composition, and anything that was supposed to be inside. Everything was so unnatural, but that didn't stop Prim. I, on the other hand, ran away like a small child running away from their bickering parents. It sickened me greatly and I didn't like the smell of rotting skin and blood. It was too strong and full of death; a tragic yet realistic thing I don't need to be reminded of.

Slowly, my companion turns around and glances to the wound I was pointing out, which apparently started at his shoulder and ran to the ripped area of his shirt. It's red, slightly inflamed around the edges, creating a ragged tear down through half his back and half his front.

"Damn cannibals..." he winces when I trace it, examining the cut even though I feel like fleeing. The emotion I'm so used to giving into is being blocked by... what? Probably with the fact that I'm the only chance he was at healing this. "It was when you passed out on the coals," another wince, "and they pounced. Thankfully I killed a few, which were the fighters, so it'll be a while till they bother us..." his face contorts grimly and he spits venomously, "will you stop touching it?"

I remove my hands but keep my face close. Using all my mother's knowledge of herbal essences, I try to conjure the image for deep slices. Cato watches my face closely and I suddenly open the chest, beginning my search.

"What are you looking for?"

"Herbs."

"You have to be more specific Katniss." I sigh.

"Any used for cuts? I want to patch you up."

"Yeah. Grab the dark blue vial and pop the cork with the nail I've kept in a small box," he instructs. I find it quickly, holding the glass bottle and look for a rag. As if reading my mind, Cato grabs a small piece of cloth from his shirt and rips it off, handing it to me.

"You sure?" I ask.

"Well, there's not going back to sew it. Use it, because I didn't rip it for nothing."

Dumping what seemed like half the bottle on the soaked rag, I squeeze a bit back into the container and turn to Cato's hunched figure.

"I need you to take off your shirt," and he stares at me blankly before slowly bringing the gnarled shreds of clothing over his blonde head. Handing it to me, I motion for the git in front of me to turn around, which he does without complaint.  
"You ready?" He nods and grinds his teeth together, obviously awaiting the stinging feeling normal medicines give.

Applying the soaked cloth onto his wound, I watch his face contort into a grimace as the alcohol-like substance seeps into his exposed tissue. But the strength it takes up for not screaming is tremendous. Not one sound escapes his mouth, just a grunt or two.

Sometimes, I wish I could be that strong.

It are those days when I feel like crying that I have to hold everything together. I hate feeling both physical and emotional pain, especially if both are mixed. Yet Cato takes this like a punch, not reacting or freaking out. His calm demeanor calms even my most paranoid side, giving me a confidence I've never found in myself.

Dabbing the cloth around, I clean off the blood that has seeped down the higher places of his torso and disinfect the jagged line, which had become a bit crusty. In the end, I'm left with a long, narrow injury that is slightly oozing but over all okay.

Dipping the cloth back into the chest, I sit on my mat of palm leaves.

"Do you want any bandages?" He nods his head ever so slightly, letting out a shaky sigh. I take the shredded pieces of his old shirt and rip it to slightly uneven makeshift bandages that will work effectively.

Applying it to his skin, I wrap it around his chest and lower back with ease, considering the size of the shirt was quite large.

"Thank you," Cato gasps.

"Well, now we're even."

"I wouldn't call it a debt."

"Okay, then what would you call it?" I stutter, confused at what he thinks it is. My debt for him saving my life was paid when I cleaned him up, right?

Cato pauses for a moment before swiftly whispering, "friendship."

This small statement has me whispering inn reply, "friendship?"

"Friendship." My mind races and I grin in my head. Friendship? On the outside, my face is emotionless. "You do consider me a friend right?"

"Yes, I do."

"Then good."

Silence replaces the conversation, but this silence isn't awkward or tense. It's comforting and has me wrapped in my thoughts as if a blanket was hugging my body. Does Cato think that way right now too? I find it silly that he thinks of me a _friend._ I mean, a friend? I'm cranky, stubborn, and don't like to talk to others much unless they're close to me. Why would he want _me_ as _his _friend?

Breaking the silence, I stare up at him and whisper, "why do you want me as as friend?"

His icy blue eyes wander deeply into mine and the words that flow out his mouth have me a bit more whole from the day I was taken from Prim.

It gives me another reason to live again.

While locking his orbs to mine, Cato smoothly replies.

"Because you're all I have left."


	7. Life's Too Short

**Thank you to all my reviewers (:**

**Enjoy chapter 7!**

* * *

_It gives me another reason to live again._

_While locking his orbs to mine, Cato smoothly replies._

_"Because you're all I have left."_

* * *

**Katniss POV  
**

After that day, we've never let each other out of our sights. It really got to me how important Cato is, for survival and more. He's not just some random guy whom I have no information on anymore; he's someone I need with me. And on a lonely, gruesome island filled with unknown beasts and man-eaters, I need a little help. It's different from my woods; foreign and strange. The leaves were different, the animals were different... I felt like I was starting from scratch.

And starting from scratch needs instructions.

The sun shines brightly overhead, beating down on my dark hair and making my head feel hot. The day is warmer than usual and the wind is toned down, barely noticed on my skin. Everything seems greener and the sand seems whiter, probably amplified from the bright light of day. On my back, I hold a net Cato has yet had again in his chest, which I carry out to the water. So far, I'm beginning to catch fish, a key survival task that he's apparently used for years. After one tutorial, he's left me to do my own work while preparing a fire under the shade of the palm trees.

My bare feet skim the warm water and my toes curl back slightly. Memories of floating through the treacherous waters invade my mind, bringing every unpleasant feeling back into my stomach, almost as if I swallowed a rock. The weight of it fall makes it drop and I get the urge to throw up but hold back as much as possible.

As I lightly step into the water and walk in up to my knees, I look back for reassurance. Cato doesn't even look my way, so intently focused on the water. Turning back, I walk in deeper until I'm a yard from the reefs. Again, looking back, Cato still doesn't notice how far out I am. How far was I supposed to go?

Sucking up my fears of the salt water and small waves that try and move my body, I plunge down, only to come back up. It doesn't burn, but the feeling of insecurity still overrides my senses. Opening my eyes, I sink down slowly until my whole head is submerged in water. Relaxing underneath, I get the courage to open my eyes while underneath the confinement.

It's a whole new world under here. Fish pop in and out of anemone, all unique and weird colors that mesmerize me. Seaweed swings back and forth to the gentle current, making time stop and enjoy the moment with me. _Was I really scared of this?_ Everything is so different... yet I'm loving it. I'm soon engulfed in the new swimming sensation, slowly moving my arms as much as possible while holding the heavy net.

About three yards in front of me, a small hook comes into view and I make my way to the surface for a breath of air before diving back in. Nearing the hook, I slide the loop around it and give it a tug before returning to the surface. The sky is still bright and I'm at least fifteen feet from the shore, maybe twenty. Cato isn't on the shore anymore, probably back at the cabin. _O__h well_, I think. _He's missing out._ I emerge back into the water.

Soon, all of the hooks are neatly locked around the loops. This gives me time to feel lighter, more... free. It's been a while since I've swum.

With many inhales of air, I try and swim like a mermaid that I've heard of from books my father would read me. Most were described as sirens, a bit different than I was used to pretending to be, but the majority were good. But soon, I feel as if my lungs were going to burst and shooting up I go.

Gasping, I look around and notice that I seem to be farther out than usual, the waves a bit more powerful but not enough to tip me over. I might have drifted a few yards from my original state but it's quite possible to reach the shoreline.

Movement catches my eye and immediately, my vision rakes over the beach. Through the thick foliage, a blonde head creeps out, carrying more palm leaves small enough to burn. His head turns out to the sea, swooping around and probably looking for me.

"Cato!" I yell, waving my arms around. He narrows his eyes to slits and then relaxes.

"Katniss? Why are you so far out?" I start swimming back with even strokes until there's only four inches of water between me and the sand.

"Just went... swimming." I pause. "It's beautiful down there."

Cato looks at me and smirks. "_You_ went swimming? I thought you were afraid."

Scoffing, I cross my arms over my chest. "How would you know? You were dead set on that fire." He smiles and looks back at the now large flames.

"Peripheral vision_. _Ever heard of it?"

"Obviously," I copy in the same voice, "I'm not stupid. Besides, you've been on this island for... how long? Five years?" His eyes immediately shoot up. I can feel my face pale as his slightly exchanges the heat, red appearing quickly. Yet instead of shouting like I planned he would, he sighs, relieving all of the pressure built inside.

"Actually, I learned that when I was twelve. My parents wanted me educated as much as possible." He goes back to the fire. Watching him, I try and observe his features, making sure he may not be a charging devil waiting to make my life a living hell. One thing I've learned throughout the past week was he had a large lifespan of patience... yet his anger was like the wrath of the gods if unleashed.

It's silent for a moment before I say quietly, "sorry." Staring down at the bright sunlight reflecting on the water, I avoid contact with him. It's awkward; I never feel... ashamed. I've always felt determined and set straight on, only caring about Prim and myself, and occasionally, my mother. But now? There's that slight tug that I get and I hate it.

Cato stares at the fire before slowly looking up at me, a small smile on his face. "It's okay. You just didn't think about it before you said it." The fire is at a reasonable height and he stands up. "Come on. Let's go get the fish."

Making my way to the water yet another time, I step in with more confidence than earlier. The familiar warmness calms my flustering skin, rubbed red from the friction caused by water and sand intermixing. Until the water is up to my knees, I trudge through with my companion at my side. He's scouting the waters, looking for the large net I've put up when it finally comes into view. Before he can comprehend it, I've dived into the water, still in awe at its beauty. A splash resonates above and I turn back to see he's done the same.

The current pulls me towards the net, sighting me with a hearty meal today and possibly tomorrow. About seven fish are trapped, their bodies against the rough material. The flow of the water holds them back and I nod at Cato to the two hooks on one side. We both grab the opposite sides of each rounded metal and push them together, thus creating no escape.

Resurfacing is easy and before I know it, we're running on the beach, laughing and whooping at our catch.

"We're gonna have a meal tonight!"

The fire soon illuminates our faces as the hours pass and the sun goes down.

* * *

**Cato POV**

Today was probably one of the luckiest I've had for a while. At the moment, I sit opposite of Katniss, who's digging into the cooked fish that has been plucked of bones and innards, then cooked and eaten. Smiling, I take my own off the stick and take a bite, savoring the bland yet satisfying flavor. Fish like this isn't a usual sight, much less a feast.

I look up to see she's just finished her first, licking her delicate yet calloused fingers. I've figured that she's not so bad, yet earlier was quite a shock.

_'I'm not stupid. Besides, you've been on this island for... how long? Five years?'_ It was just quite a shock of how much I've missed.

My family. My friends. My home. Everything.

But everything seems happier. I have... someone with me. A real human; not a human-roasting, homicidal cannibal out to eat me alive. She's real, with feelings, a kind yet guarded heart, and a protecting attitude. I'm happy because I'm not just alone, but I have a companion to talk to. Get to know. Eventually fight side by side with until we're rescued.

Looking up at the moon, I marvel at its light and smile.

Life's too short to be unhappy.

* * *

**Okay, just to let you know, there will be a mean side of Cato. You all know him; yet I didn't want to show it now. There's obviously some OCC in him, but I wanted to show his self control for now. But Katniss knows how he can be. **

**Anyway, thank you for everyone who reviewed. I'm so sorry about how my updates haven't been as frequent and I apologize _with all my heart_ that I may be producing crappy chapters. But that's just my point of view.  
**

**See you all next time (:  
**

~**HeyoMyFellowReaders101**


	8. Keep Your Guard Up

**No homework. That's all I can say. Now, I could've been grounded because I was with my friend at a restaurant and my parents weren't home. Now, I HATE being grounded, so I avoid it as much as I can. But right as I ended up back home, maybe 5 minutes after I got home, they pulled up! Thankfully I can update for you guys. **

**So, I'm going to keep this short. Thanks for the 9 reviews. Thank you for all of your support. Now, enjoy!**

* * *

**Katniss POV**

My eyes fluttered open to the accustomed warmth of the day, as per usual on the island. Everyday was warm... and I'm loving it. Back home, every day was wet and cold, giving us little to no protection from infection. The food here is... interesting yet satisfying; who am I to judge? My rule is never let food go to waste.

Maneuvering my legs off the pad, I slowly stand up, stretching my joints in the process. It cracks and aches, but then an immediate release comes and I'm in bliss, happily moving around the cabin.

Normally, I've been waking up at abnormal times, much like early afternoon or to extreme measures, evening, because of my midnight stargazes. I just can't help it; the moon is so captivating. The size of it is gorgeous, mesmerizing me, enticing me. The gleam of it usually reflects off the usually calm water, which makes the sight even more so enduring.

And then the stars come out, millions of them surrounding the sky, illuminating the dark emptiness. Every single one was unique, a different brightness in it's core. The lot of them were mixed with cloud like mists that would float around, making them look dreamy. They were, in fact, too beautiful to be true.

Moving around the hut with drooping eyes, I notice Cato must've been out hunting, for his presence didn't appear in my vision. Extending my legs and arching my back, I stretch like none other, trying to get that certain ache in my back. It's not painful; just mostly irritating and uncomfortable. Once it pops, I sigh, knowing that it's long gone, at least until tomorrow morning.

Slipping on my slightly beat-up jacket, I walk out the cabin and carry myself to the beach, a place I'm willing to visit after yesterday's kick-off. I've been waiting the whole night to be able to go back and see the water, wanting the peace to come back to my mind. The coral was beautiful... the fish were so different. Everything was from another world out of this cruel reality that I'll never see Prim. It just calms me down, and with all my heart, I hope she makes it safely out of the kingdom. Snow will try to track her down.

The water tickles my toes yet again, the closure so bliss and serene that I almost melt inside. I keep walking, feeling the knee deep water lick my thighs. I finally open them to see the familiar sight of the schools swimming and doing their thing.

With a lowering of my body, I'm submerged in this wonderland, the knowledge that my family, my Prim, is on the other side, somewhere west.

_Oh, Prim, how I wish you could see this._

The fish are a bit frightened at my first appearance, but once I start swimming, they act like I belong, once in a while brushing up on my skin. I glide and take a breathe back up, taking a deep gulp of air before diving under once more. They are acting like I'm one of them, that I have a family. The small things that are these bright creatures are friendly, acknowledging the fact that even though I'm different, I have no evil intentions.

My next gulp of air surprises me how far out I am.

The very edge of the small, harmless reef drops off about ten feet away, the darkness clear and foreboding. I swim back, keeping my head above water while using my arms and legs to propel myself through. As I get closer to the normal homing area for the populated fish, I can observe that they're gone or hidden, not a single one surrounding the coral or anemone.

_What's going on?_

A movement is sensed to my right, making me turn as abruptly as I can in the clear liquid. A dark presence looms, not human. Definitely not human.

As I'm about fifteen feet from the water rise, something slaps my leg. It isn't painful, just a slight nudge that moves it a bit. I freeze immediately. I look around even more and see a strong tail moving from side to side gracefully; dangerously. It wasn't a shark; the features were all different. Its head was narrow, the eyes a cold, ugly green with a wide pupil. The scales were a metallic silver, along with the distinct underbite that can tell the difference. And when the face is right near my leg, nudging me again, I feel the slight sharp edge of a predatory tooth.

_Katniss, hold yourself together. Don't freak out._

The large dorsal fin followed by a small one follows in the same glint of silver, and I try moving slowly through the water. By the time I've moved about five feet in the last ten minutes, the fish turns around, its eyes meeting mine. I quickly look away. The animals back home were triggered with eye contact.

I move a bit more before it heads towards me again. Soon, I stand still again, hoping to drive it off. But it lingers in one spot, the light current acting as a pulling force against its tail. And just as I think it's lost interest, the fish dart out at me.

Monstrous teeth barred and gills slightly ruffled, the enormous predator ounces, while everything unfolds in slow motion. It's that period of time where each event is so livid and slow, as if I'm watching it from a film. The spear that pierces the animal is long and sharp, the blood immediately filling the water. The predator has become the prey, and I sigh in relief and victory. But if there's one, there is ought to be more, setting me on alarm as if I'm back in my woods and the king's carriage rides by.

An arm yanks me out of the water and a body engulfs me, the strong arms wrapping firmly around me.

"You okay?" Cato asks. I exhale and laugh shakily.

"Yeah. Happy and whole." He laughs and releases me. Small water droplets cover his arms and torso, clear that he's the one who speared the fish. _Another question that looms in my mind. _"What was that?"

Blondie looks over as the blood clears, yet the red hue mixes with the blue, creating purple. The creature's face comes into view, the jaw open and the teeth in ful view.

"Guinean Barracuda. It's pretty common 'round here." He pauses. "I'd recommend that you watch where you're going when you swim. No where on this island is truly safe, okay?" I nod.

"Yeah," I say, a bit lightly. He looks at me before we reach the foliage lining, and from then on, his focus is ahead. My mind wanders to the spear that he held in his hand earlier and I stop following. Cato keeps walking yet notices my presence has become stubborn, pausing in the middle of the jungle.

Cato stares at me. "Well...?"

I gulp. "Where'd you make the spear?"

He smiles. "Palm tree wood. Not the best but it's all I have. Why?" _This is your chance Katniss. You can feel the bow in your grasp already. Do it. Do it!_

__"Um..." I start out. "Do you know how to make bows?" Cato looks at me before laughing.

"What would you want it for?" I glare at him for laughing and he stops on command.

"I had one back home that I hunt with. Or at least used to hunt with..." I stop talking, fading out slowly.

Cato grins and nods. "Yeah, I can make a bow. With a little help of course." I smile and we begin our trek to the hut. By the time we arrive and how long it took us to get me out of the water, the sun is shining brightly on the right side of the sky, signaling the time to be around six o'clock in the afternoon. Cato has gone hunting and shot a bird he classified as 'groosling', a turkey-like bird with about a thousand feathers. It wasn't very big once we've skinned it, but the juices are flavorful and satisfying.

Before I know it, it's that time of day again where I watch the stars. But I'm not alone. The fire is stomped out and Cato sits to my left, asking me questions about my home, my family, the kingdom, the woods... everything. It's a nice talk, bringing up good memories, yet I'd rather try to convince myself I'll never see them, despite how much hope I've gathered to keep Prim safe. Cato's last question surprises me.

"Did you love her? Your sister that is." I stare up openly, seeing everything unfold and hoping my little duck is looking at the same sky.

"Yeah, I do. More than anything."

We sit under the stars in silence, reminiscing the memories that may never be recreated.

* * *

**Okay, I'm soo sorry for the slightly short chapter/update! And the time it took! Homework. Holidays. Friends. Social Life. Fanfiction. Not a great mix! **

**Now, thank you all for your supportive feedback and I hope to see you soon (:**

**~HeyoMyFellowReaders101**


	9. The Pennant

**I hope you all like this chapter. Things will start progressing from here on out! I feel like I might be taking things a bit too slow? PLease tell me what you think about it all in your reviews.  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Cato POV  
**

I never knew how important she was until I almost lost her. I need her here with me to keep me sane, and to give me a friend. Call it whatever you want: cliche, fast, impossible... I've been using the same words. I'm crazy, aren't I? Yet the more I grew to the feeling of having her here, the more I became to realize every moment she'd smile or laugh, my stomach would knot. At first, I thought I wasn't eating enough, so for a few days, I'd pig out on fish and coconut milk. I have to admit, it wasn't bad; just a bit warm for my taste. The stream was where I'd gather water for drinking and the salt water would serve purpose for the bathing.

But as the knotting grew more and more intense, I now fully understand what it is. It's not the food I eat or the water I bathe in, or even the clothes I wear. It's... _her._ Her smile, her laugh, her voice, her hair... it was plainly her.

Katniss.

It was weird, because the last time I've ever felt this was years ago, when girls were becoming proper ladies and started to wear the corsets and junk. I remember a memory of me when I was eight trying to fit into my mother's corset and I spat on it, wondering how they could fit inside. Katniss didn't wear a corset; in fact, she wore plain black pantaloons and a slightly ripped leather vest that shows mere traces of her back, covered in scars.

I've always wondered where she's gotten them; when I helped heal her small wounds from the time she arrived here, I noticed long, white scars engulfing her bare back. Was it a bad fall? No, no she would've gotten less damage, depending on the fall. A rabid animal? The thoughts rang in my head as I was beside the bedroom window, looking out at the night sky. It was a habit every since the night we talked on the beach. She asked me if I could make a bow, so there I was, sitting down and carving one with my only knife.

As of right now, I have the notches and rim done, now moving on with the engravings. I wanted to make this special, because for some reason, I needed to prove to her I could do something that isn't just killing. I've murdered the barracuda and the cannibals to help her out of harms way, which I guess is a bonus when you're figuring out you might have feelings for someone you're stuck on an island with.

I've always have feelings for her. Different kind of feelings at the time but now, they've adapted to her presence. I see her in a different light. And it freaks me out a bit. I take that back.

A lot.

Katniss' soft breathing continues throughout the night as I carve the bow, preparing to hide it if I don't finish by morning. I had to finish it; I just had to. The fire in her eyes gave me determination to finish it. I will finish it.

_Cato, stop it._ My minds keeps telling me useless commands. I've remembered the last time I've cared for someone was when I was thirteen and my family died. The only people I loved? Gone. And it killed me. My mother was loving. My father was brave. My brothers? Eh, they were brothers. But they were family, and I loved them for that. Now these feelings are scaring me because when they were present, death was in the air.

I've had enough of death for a lifetime.

Taking the knife and dragging it against the wood, I apply more pressure to curve the bow, angling it perfectly so it comes out flat. _You're just doing this as a favor. It's just a favor for being here. You're not feeling anything towards her accept friendship. Cato, stop._ Everything pounds in my head like a headache-nonstop and painful.

The moon comes out from a thin cloud and the sand reflects against it, giving it a silver hue. Silver. Just like her eyes.

Cato, what have you gotten yourself into? You can't love another. You'll just hurt Katniss like you did your family. You're the reason they're dead. I set down the unfinished bow and open my chest. In the bright natural light of the luna, I can barely make out a golden necklace, etched with a symbol. But not just any symbol.

It was a mockingjay, wrapped in a ring while the arrow is connected by its beak and the opposite side of the rim. On the back is an engraving that I can't read, but I know it had something to do with the fire. A ship came after us that day. The cannons were loud and the sound bounced off the water, carrying it for miles.

The man, the one with the white beard stood maliciously in the other boat, his black diamonds on his rings glistening in the flames from our now burning ship. Fire and water, they say, is a way to die in sin. You've committed treacherous deeds that the lord has punished you for. I escaped my punishment and dived into the water, after much pleading of my father, who was bent over my bleeding brothers and mother. They were shot by the other ship, the bullets meeting their abdomens and killing them slowly. I cried when my father was beheaded by the overtaken ship, after I had dove into the water with our chest.

That dark night haunts me. Their lifeless faces. Their blood-soaked bodies. It scares me and now I realize: _that was all my fault._

When we were working in the bakery at home, the king Coriolanus was visiting, having to ask my father a question. The man let down his cane which held the pennant, the gold item I have int front of me now. Wanting to buy my family a feast, I stole it, ripping it off his cane. The man didn't notice until after a while, when I figured it was useless and kept it.

Oh, how wrong of a decision that was.

As we were leaving for a new land we had to deliver bread and pastries to, he came. It was while we were at sea that his ship attacked ours for the pennant, and I held onto it, refusing to let it go. And at that moment, I granted my parents' death warrant. They were murdered freshly in front of my eyes.

I tuck the pennant away. It brought up too much for me to handle, and I certainly would NOT cry at this moment. Not now. Not ever.

I was sealed off for the first year. Grouchy, stupid, and full of vengeance, I had taken out any plant or animal in my way, having found that one knife we kept inside the chest. Then for the remainder of the four years, I've learned to cope with the grief and planned to start anew.

No more trips. No more family. No more love.

Why is it I'm so troubled by her? I wasn't last week, or the week before. But why now?

The first sun-rays appear and I trek outside the cabin to put away the bow.

Cato, what have you gotten yourself into?

* * *

**Sorry, PLEASE tell me if I'm going too slow or too fast. Katniss is one of the strong-headed characters, so she doesn't like him or anyone like that for the time being.**

**Did you like Cato's confession? His dark secrets? And what about the pennant? What does it mean if Snow wanted it so badly?**

**We'll find out, soon hopefully.**

**Please, tell me what you thought!**

**~HeyoMyFellowReaders101**


	10. The Hike

**Nice and short (: Hope you all have been okay with all the shootings, stabbings, and mishap all over the world. Stay safe for me Please. I love you all, honestly. **

**Enjoy Chapter 10. And yes, things will progress a bit.. more faster.**

* * *

**Katniss POV**

My eyes flutter open yet again. It's bright and Cato's asleep against the window. Again. After I'm adjusted to the intense blare of the sun, I crack my back and then move to shake my partner.

"Cato," I grumble, using my hand to shake his shoulder, "get up."

He groans and his blue eyes flutter open. At first, I was expecting him to be angry, but when he was fully aware of the situation, his eyes light up. I give an uneasy smile before going to grab my vest-that-used-to-be-a-jacket. The tatters and tears that rip large holes in the sides are things I can work around.

After pulling it over my now sun-kissed skin, I turn around to see Cato just... staring at me blankly.

"You okay?" I ask. My voice hints signs of confusion, which he seems to catch up on. Shaking his head, Cato looks down and out the window yet again.

"Yeah. Right as rain."

Rain. It's been so long since I've seen one little droplet. Too long. I've been craving for it, or at least something to remind me of Prim. I hope my mother is there for her. I hope she promises to keep her fed. And I hope that someday, I'll be able to return back. Back to the mockingjays that surrounded our woods with beautiful harmonies. Oh, how I love those little birds, despite their aggressive motions if I get towards their nests. The memory was still fresh in my head.

"Well, what are we going to do today?" I ask. He shrugs.

"I guess we could go explore anymore of the island. I know it top to bottom but you don't." I smile. Adventures were always fun. When my father was still alive, we'd hike around the woods and hills, especially in the summer. Everything seemed so bright then and now, I can relate the palm trees and sun to my forest back home.

"I'd love to," is all I reply. He smiles and at that moment, we both just think. And stare. At each other, out into space. Wherever, as long as memories must pass us by.

After the peaceful silence, we pack up and begin our trek.

* * *

**Cato POV  
**

It's grown stronger now. Even more so than before. The way she smiles, the way her hair is perfectly styled in such a drab place, her light. Her fire; everything excites me and I can't help but relish in it. It's not just nice to have another person around; it's amazing. There was no one like her especially, since she is in fact Katniss Everdeen. The one who is changing my outlook on life and my emotions.

Everything's changing because of her.

We begin to hike at my suggestion, passing through large bushes and overhanging branches that I cut out of the way. Buttercup must be wandering in the cabin, hiding in case an animal tries to eat him. I feel bad for the little guy, considering he's been a bit replaced at the moment. Before Katniss came, I'd talk to him like a mad man, engaging in conversations I thought I'd be hearing from him. But then my insanity became tolerance and I'd lost the feeling to talk to anyone for a long time.

And now? As we walk through the jungle, I don't notice anything but her.

Marching up the steep hill, we pass by snakes coiled around trees, birds flying everywhere, and the constant chirp of insects everywhere in a five yard radius. It's calming in a way when you think about it; the soft hum of the little musicians playing their small fiddles. Yet again, it is another thing reminding me of my break down two years ago.

But instead of focusing on the break-down and the trouble I've had regaining balance, I watch as Katniss strolls in front of me, silent as a sleeping creature. Her stance is perfect and I wonder where she's perfected the stealthy tip-toeing. Her hair shines in the sun, out from the braid she came in and cascades down her rear view to the small of her back. Her clothes are faded after torn and worn use over the few weeks.

So far, it's been about a month at the least. Time flies like I'm paralyzed by it and sometimes, I wish I could be my old self again. Sadly, I'm still trying to find it. I used to be the boy who wasn't afraid of anything. My brothers, Levi and Abner, were by best friends. We took up a bakery after the old baker and his family were prosecuted for foraging in the Black Market. We never visited the rickety building but we did trade in secret, thankfully earning a good meal each day. It was a nice life, just being a kid. I was the youngest, making my brothers fifteen and seventeen by the time they died. And I was considered dead by Snow after a year or two. Now, this island is hidden by rough seas and no go lands, so we're safe for the time being.

Jogging back up to an eager Katniss, I walk beside her and my stomach flips. Her wide gray eyes are staring at everything that moves, especially the flowers. A few give out toxic gases which I steer clear of, grabbing her hand and pulling her away. In a palm tree, I see a large gash and smile. I've been here before. Many times.

About a year ago, I found a small pond with no animal life inside and it's only four feet deep. Yet for some odd reason, it had an impact on my life ever since I've arrived and I came almost every day until Katniss came. It slipped my mind until I saw the mark, and immediately, my pace quickens.

"Cato, wait up! You're running too fast!" Katniss shouts while I sprint through the trees. Stopping, I pick her up, wrapping her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck.

Then, I start running.

* * *

**Since we didn't have 10 reviews, I'm uploading a new yet short chapter! Sorry about the long wait! I've updated Fire Igniting (which, if you haven't read it, you should. Not as good as this one but pretty decent c:) and now, I think things will start to progress more smoothly.  
**

**Now, I know how everyone loves suspense. And that is, in fact, one category for this story. So, it may not be in the next chapter but it'll be there. Action. Fear. Betrayal. Knowledge. Everything your minds can muster up.  
**

**Just for your information, this chapter without the A/N is 1,092 words long! A bit over the limit but I'll allow it..  
**

**Have a lovely Winter Break and know that I don't have homework! So, I can update for 2 weeks! In that amount of time, I'll probably get 2 chapters in if I'm slow.  
**

**See y'all soon!  
**

**~HeyoMyFellowReaders101  
**


	11. You're My Family Now

**Merry Christmas Eve everyone! I can't believe I've updated both my stories in 2 days. It's crazy.**

**We had eleven reviews already in the last day or two! That's crazy! That means... A LONG CHAPTER!**

**Enjoy my pretties.**

* * *

_"Cato, wait up! You're running too fast!" Katniss shouts while I sprint through the trees. Stopping, I pick her up, wrapping her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck._

_Then, I start running._

* * *

**Cato POV**

Almost there. Just a few more steps. _One, _I inwardly count. _Two. Three. _

And then we're there. It's gleaming, bright and clear, with nothing disturbing the calm water. I set Katniss down, who stares in awe at the pool. I smile.

"Like it?" She just stares but after a while, nods her head. Walking into the water, I stand there in pure bliss as the warm ripples on my legs. The sand is soft underneath my toes, which are squished and relaxed.

"It's beautiful," I hear Katniss breathe out as she sits down in the pool. I look over to see she's closed her eyes and lets her head hang back in the sun, which shines through the leaves.

I sigh, and close my eyes as well, yet want to keep that mental picture of her so happy. On usual days, she'll wear masks of scowls or just plain emotionless features. I can never see her real feelings, which annoys me greatly. I mean, I have to say that this girl excites me, but when I can't figure her out? When I can't undo her sky high walls? It kills me on the inside, but at this moment, I bet she doesn't think I care. She's unaware of everything, including my past.

A hand touches my arm.

"You okay?" her soft voice asks me. My skin tingles under her touch. I can smell her, the foreign smell of pine mixed with a tropical vibe mesmerizes me. And when I open my eyes, they get lost in her silver opals, so beautiful. I resist the urge to touch her soft, cascading hair that grows to the bottom of her waist.

I grin softly. "Yeah, I'm fine. You?"

She laughs quietly. "Right as rain." It's silent now, until she speaks again. "This reminds me of a pool my father used to bring me to. Obviously, it was outside the village walls, but we went anyway. Almost everyday in the summer, we'd jump the fence and visit it. It was big and light blue, with a few fish swimming inside. Other than that, it was animal free and luke-warm." I use my eyes to urge her on. She finally gets it, smiles like the sun, and continues.

"I loved being there, and in Winter, I'd sneak out to skate on the ice with a pair of cloth shoes I had. I haven't been there for a few years though, three at the most."

My eyes widen. "Why didn't you go back?" I immediately regret it when her smile falls. Katniss adverts her eyes away from me and now I feel like a complete idiot.

"I'd rather not talk about it," she whispers, fading out. I look away and out onto the water, scooting in more towards the deeper area. The deepest section is five feet, which I tower over easily at a height of 6"4.

I extend my hand out to Katniss. She just stares at it before tentatively letting my hand engulf her small one.

"What are you doing?" she asks, as I pull her towards me.

"Bringing you farther in." And with that, I dunk my head under the water, pulling her with me. It's peaceful, I can't tell you that. Everything is so quiet and serene and at the moment, I feel like a male and his ideal mate. But then my mind spirals back into the painful reality of possibly falling for a girl who is oblivious to my intentions.

Looking back, I see she's opened her eyes. The pool extends for another ten yards, going under a rock and through the other side. I motion and swim over, her hand still intertwined with mine.

We reach other rother side shortly and come up gasping for a breath. I've never been through the rock, usually turning around just in case of the cannibals, if they happened to be on this side.

Next to me, Katniss is breathing heavily, her long hair sticking to her arms and landing in the water. We both look at each other for a minute and then everything unfolds.

I'm the one to make the first move, splashing water into her face. A look of pure shock overwhelms her facial features before she pelts me with a blow of warm h2o.

"Cato, I'm going to get you back fro that!" she yells, laughing and splashing me at the same time. I laugh along with her, especially since the look on her face is clear she's joking right along with me.

"No, I'm going to get you back!" But the most ridiculous thing happens.

Katniss jumps on me, her arms wrapping around my neck before plunging me down. She, of course, comes down with me and her hair floats around her face, occasionally tickling my face.

She's not getting out that easily.

Untangling her arms from my neck, , I grab her ankles, which float along with her lightweight body. With eyes wide open, I pull her under me and turn her, wrapping my arms around her torso before pulling her up.

"Cato!" She yells as we break the surface. Slapping my arm, she laughs and trudges to the small rock protruding from the water.

"What?" I ask innocently, with an edge of teasing. She jsut rolls her eyes and brings her hair to one side of her neck and braids. It must take a while, considering it's the longest hair I've seen in my life. With the tips reaching her belly-button (which shows through her shirt), her brown locks are curly yet not frizzy.

"Nothing," Katniss grumbles, finishing her braid and bringing me out from my trance.

We both just stare after a while and smile. It was great just to see her smile.

"Let's go back," I suggest.

"Whatever. I'm still going to get you back."

_Can't wait, _I think as we swim through the rock again and head home.

_Home._

* * *

**Katniss POV**

That night, we both sit by the fire and stare at the stars, while finishing our fish and lobster, along with the rare coconut milk and shavings. They're extra bright tonight and one particularly stands out in the North. The sun set a while ago, leaving the beautiful colors behind for the dark of the night.

The fire illuminates our faces, flickering softly. It reminds me of the candles my mother had back home during the winter, while trying to keep us warm. My father was usually out in the woods while we waited, gathering wood for a campfire. It was usually out in the backyard that bordered the woods in which he left, trailing down to the edge where a hole large enough was the gateway.

Everything is so peaceful. The ocean slowly laps quite a distance away, and the animals are quiet tonight. I smile and Cato looks over at me.

"What are you thinking about?" he asks, cocking his head to the right.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing," I reply lazily. Fatigue is starting to overdose my senses, welcoming me into the dreamland known as sleep.

It's silent. At least until Blondie breaks it.

"You know," he softly says, "I don't mind being here anymore." Cato looks out on the sea in which the moon reflects.

"And why is that?" I question, laying my head on his shoulder, as I don't feel like lying down in the sand. He grins and closes his eyes.

"I'm not lonely anymore. I... you're my family now." He breathes in. "I just think it's easier to accept myself around you."

I don't reply. It would ruin everything. I just sit there and nod my head, closing my own eyes.

After ten minutes of just sitting there, arms wrap around me and carry me to the cabin. Setting me down, Cato must think I'm asleep, as he does something I'd least expect. It's uncalled for yet slightly comforting.

After I'm on my mat, Cato kisses my forehead gingerly, and walks to his spot by the window from the sound of it.

I decide that I'm not going to be predictable either, wanting him to know that I can play his game.

"Goodnight..." I whisper, before I drift away.

* * *

**Like it? I'm sorry if it's too fluffy. This fanfiction was supposed to take things slow but I'll let you know that Katniss only think of him as a friend, yet he has other plans... sorry to burst your bubble.**

**I guess this is your Christmas Present from Santa! (I sent it to him via email... just kidding (;)**

**Merry Christmas! *And a happy New Year...* Trust me, I'll probably update before the New year.**

**See y'all soon hopefully!**

**~HeyoMyFellowReaders101**


	12. Sleepless Nights

**Chapter 12 *heart* you all have earned it. **

**Dividing the total reviews by the number of chapters, we have an estimated 10 reviews per chapter. And I'm loving it. Yet sadly, we had 5 reviews for last chapter? I think it's best if this chapter was shorter.. Haha! It's just short and sweet. Hope y'all like some more fluff because this chapter will be full of it. (Like I said, small chapter.)  
**

**I just updated last night and now tonight? This is making me cry with joy.  
**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

_After I'm on my mat, Cato kisses my forehead gingerly, and walks to his spot by the window from the sound of it._

_I decide that I'm not going to be predictable either, wanting him to know that I can play his game._

_"Goodnight..." I whisper, before I drift away._

* * *

**Katniss POV  
**

_I'm shivering. The cold is harsh on my naked body as I lay in the snow of the woods. It's winter; a horrible season full of death. No animals trek the forest floor. No plants make their way past the snow. It's the season in which I was locked up. I stole food from a shop; just one loaf of bread but that was it. I didn't think it was enough to get locked up and whipped for._**  
**

_Moving around, I try to increase the friction between my body and the tree bark. It only makes my arms redder than they are.  
_

_A cry resounds through the desolate area. A young girl's; one that I'm familiar with. And I can only conjure one name to pop in my mind that would fit her voice.  
_

_Prim.  
_

_Then my name is shouted. "Katniss!" she calls out, "Katniss!" My eyes become wide and my mind becomes frantic.  
_

_"Prim?" I scream. "Prim?!"  
_

_"Katniss!"  
_

_I run towards her cry but it seems that she's everywhere. It's equal from the left and the right, the front and the back. I'm confused at her whereabouts and need to find my baby sister.  
_

_Oh, my darling baby sister.  
_

_As I spin in circles while she keeps calling my name, I finally give out and lay my freezing body on the winter nightmare.  
_I'm going crazy, _I think._

_As Prim screams one last time, I finally give out and cry myself into unconsciousness.  
_

_"Katniss..."  
_

_The dark overwhelms me.  
_

_"Katniss, please..."  
_

_I hear a voice in the nothingness.  
_

_"Katniss, wake up..."  
_

_And then a burst of light blinds me._

* * *

I wake up screaming. My whole body is covered in sweat, heavy droplets forming against my damp skin. Tears soak my face and I breathe erratically. Eyes still wild, I look over and meet with the comforting blue. It's dark in the cabin tonight, the embers blown out.

"Katniss?" Cato whispers. I just break down, feeling horrible about the nightmare and for waking him. As I cry, Cato holds me to his bare chest. "Katniss, what's wrong?"

I don't feel like telling him about it. I've only ever told my nightmares to Haymitch or Prim; not to my mother and certainly not Cato. He'd think I was mad, needing to belong in an asylum. And for his question, I just shake my head and hold onto him like a lifeline. My head hurts. My heart hurts. My burns have healed a while ago yet have left ugly scars. A while ago, people would call me the Girl on Fire if I were back home. They had a knack for creating nicknames, including Madge.

We just sit there on my pile of palm leaves. Cato left his cot, the one made of worn fabric and feathers, to help me out of a nightmare. And as I simmer down my breathing, he just rocks me back and forth. It's calming, along with his soothing shushing. It reminds me of soft waves, much like the ones I'd hear on a good night.

"Hey," he coos softly. "You okay?" In response, I hug him tighter. My father wouldn't say a thing when I had nightmares. They weren't as frequent before his death. Now? They're my living hell, bringing a whole demon within them. One would call them unholy; I'd say the same.

They're messages from the Devil himself.

Cato's arms tighten around me, bringing me closer to him.

* * *

**Cato POV  
**

As I sit by the window that nigh, memories rush in and out. It's blurry, thinking of my past. I remember I had a small sister, who also died in the fire. I didn't see her dead though, only heard her scream. My brothers were horrible. With bullets through their mid-section, you ought to think they'd be no, shock overcame them and they died silently in a raid full of blood.

Yet as I think about my family, a cry pierces the room. I look behind me to see a sight that pains my heart. Katniss is on her mat, sweating and screaming a name.

She screams again, the pain evident in her voice. With a burst of speed, I'm at her side in an instant.

"Katniss," I whisper as she starts crying. Tears stream down her face as she thrashes. I try and hold her arms down, which initially gives me the advantage to calm her. "Katniss, please..."

Her breathing is rough and I say something one last time.

"Katniss, please wake up.."

In an instant, she's up and crying. When her eyes meet mine, I look at her, worried. "Katniss?" When she starts shaking, I crush her to me. In the moment, I try to ignore the wonderful feeling I have when her skin is pressed against mine. I feel my mind slow and my heart swells. "Katniss, what's wrong?" I hate to see her cry.

Instead, she doesn't reply. I don't blame her and slightly feel my heart race as she hugs me tighter.

For about five minutes, we just sit there while I rock her back and forth. She now sits in my lap while I shush her, my chin on the top of her head. Her face is buried in my chest and I shush her until her crying stops. Now we just sit in silence, with the occasional whimper. I only hug her tighter, if humanly possible. We cling to each other and I almost think she's asleep.

As I'm about to get up, she strengthens her arms around my torso, keeping me in place. And from her lips are the words I've been wanting to hear.

"Please, don't leave me," she whispers, her voice still cracking. Doing the unthinkable, I pick her up and bring the poor girl to my cot. Laying her down on the soft feathers, I lay beside her, wrapping my arms around her lean frame. She turns so her head is still buried in my chest.

I can feel her heat beat in rhythm to mine. Does she feel the way I do right now? She's such a tease without even knowing it.

And when she falls asleep, I keep my arms where they are, following in her footsteps and closing my eyes.

Oh, I'll have a dreamless sleep tonight.

* * *

**Short and sweet. Full of fluff, like I promised. Like it? Hate it? I just had to add that in there. This is, after all, Chapter Twelve.**

**Okay, so can we try to keep the steady rhythm of 10 reviews per chapter? I'd love that (:  
**

**See you next time!  
**

**~HeyoMyFellowReaders101  
**


	13. Knowledge

**Welcome back! Twelve reviews when I only asked for... nine? I love you all to death.**

**Now, since New Years is almost here, I have to ask: ..what are your resolutions for 2013? Leave it in your reviews and next chapter, I'll tell you mine!  
**

**Everything has gone by so fast. Every day was interesting for me because time sped up more and more.  
**

**Speaking of specific times, my birthday is in...8 days! Another thing to put in the reviews. How old do you think I am? I'm not going to give it away to just everyone... some of my close friends know though. I just think it slightly ruins the effect of the readers point of view on the story.  
**

**I. Need. To. Stop. Typing.  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_I can feel her heat beat in rhythm to mine. Does she feel the way I do right now? She's such a tease without even knowing it._

_And when she falls asleep, I keep my arms where they are, following in her footsteps and closing my eyes._

_Oh, I'll have a dreamless sleep tonight._

* * *

**Katniss POV  
**

Something's different. Is it the way I fell asleep? My position? Nope. Not even close. The warm presence sleeping beside me with his arms around me is _definitely_ different.

I feel stupid. Last night is fresh in my mind. The nightmare and my horrible breakdown; I feel like a mess. I'm not supposed to be a pile of tears, drowning in self pity and mourning. I can't be the weak one, the one that everyone insists should be left behind for safety reasons. I've always been Katniss Everdeen, the girl with the hard exterior.

And last night didn't help at all. Cato pitied me and he'll now ask me, '_are you okay?' _or _'you don't have to if you don't want to.'_ He'll underestimate me and I'll hate myself for being so loud. I've tried to calm my nightmares and wake up quietly. But this one was just... horrible. Indescribable. And that's when I woke up screaming and fell asleep in his arms.

All that I've ever known is to be strong. To be the one who cares for everyone else and is selfless. I admit I like having the support, but it lowers my status. I need to be the strong one here. And Cato can't change that, not with only one night of seeing my mushy side.

I don't like anyone seeing me weak.

Next to me, Cato wakes up and his eyes immediately land on my face. Smiling, he yawns and looks back at me.

"Good morning," he whispers. Rubbing his eyes he looks at the sleeping buttercup. "How'd you sleep?"

In reality, I slept like a baby. After he woke me up and I went to bed for Round Two, the nightmares disappeared. I have to admit: it was calming. The feeling of knowing you're safe is always a welcomed feeling.

"Well. Yourself?"

He grinned. "Very well indeed." As I sit up, he does the same and I lean my head against the wood. Fiddling with my chipped nails, I try to avoid contact with his icy eyes. But I know that he'll ask the question whether or not I stare him down.

I can't be weak.

Choosing my decision carefully, I look up to see him open his mouth but close it. He does this when he tries to say something, I know that. But whatever he's trying to say must be difficult to say correctly.

Cato coughs. "Um..." he starts. Scratching his neck, he looks back up at me, a relaxing smirk on his face."You... didn't have any nightmares did you? After I woke you up."

I shake my head. Yes, this was the question I was preparing myself for, the one I knew he'd ask. I admit: he's predictable to say the least. "No," I reply. "In fact, I didn't really dream of anything."

He looks at me oddly. "I guess that's good then?"

"Very." He smiles.

"I think it's time to get up, don't you think?" Now it's my turn to smile.

"Finally! I'm hungry anyway," I drawl, getting up from the cot.

We both share a fleeting glance before getting up and out the door.

* * *

The hill's trek isn't horrible. The foliage is thick, making ahead look farther away than it should be. This doesn't cause a problem; Cato just cuts each vine with his sword easily, clearing a nice path behind us.

"I swear, the mango trees are up here somewhere. I found them about a year ago and couldn't find them the second time. But I know they're here somewhere.." Cato mumbles. He's agitated about not finding fruit trees and I'm just happy that I have food. For all that could've happened, I might've landed on an island with nothing but sand. In his mind, the thought doesn't come to mind.

"Hey, it's okay if we don't find it today. I mean, there's tons of fruit to go around anyway!" I jeer. He shakes his head.

"Katniss, you just have to try it. It's unlike anything I've ever tasted and I'm willing to find it today. Not tomorrow or the next day but today." He sighs. "I keep telling myself to do things and wait, but they-" Cato pauses. Looking around, the blonde grins and takes my hand, while beginning to walk fast. "I know where we are," he explains. "If we walk, it'll take five minutes... but if we run.." he fades off, smirking.

"Cato-" I'm cut off with him tossing me on his back and sprinting. In reflex, I wrap my arms around him neck to hold on while I bounce in and out of vines. "Cato! Slow down!" My face is fuming from the multiple times I've been slapped by a vine. Instead of slowing down, he comments, "not today, Slow Poke." I growl and hang on tighter, knowing if I keep grumbling about this, he'll probably drop me and run to the tree by himself.

In a matter of three minutes, we've arrived to the tree. I'm surprised at how many beautiful colors decorate the tree. Of course, it's just the plain yellow/orange, but the leaves are a dark green, relating to my favorite color. Cato sets me down  
and rushes to the tree, climbing from the very base. The tree shakes and many fall to the ground, followed by a very flustered Cato.

"I could do this when I last came here!" he groans. I laugh, despite the situation. I can't help it. How much more clueless can he get?

"That's because you're not... how old were you?"

"Fourteen."

"That's because you're not fourteen anymore, are you? You grew and it's nothing to get flustered about." A thought then rushes into my head. When I'd go out to the woods, cherries would be ripe in the summer, and I'd climb to the top to pick the best. It was always the best feeling, something that I enjoyed doing greatly. I finally get the courage to ask, finally done with my daydreaming. I know I'll never see my woods again.

"I'll do it," I blurt out. Cato stares and me, and with a quick motion of his hand, invites me up the tree. I'm up in an instant, grasping the branches in my calloused hands.

Above me is branches stuffed with the beautiful fruit. And at the top? There's sunlight overflowing through the shade, creating shadows throughout the tree. I climb easily, 'much like a squirrel' as my father would compare me. It was fast and easy, giving me a nice purpose for the time being. For the first time today, I don't feel weak.

When I reach the top, I peak my head out of the tree to see a remarkable sight. For at least forty feet, I can see the tree tops ahead, after dropping off. The ocean is quite a ways away, glistening brightly under the intense sun. The mangoes at the cap of the tree are large and ripe, perfect to the touch. Using my shirt to hold the whole lot, I grab seven perfect mangoes from their branches and climb down to an anxious Cato. He smiles when he sees my stuffed shirt.

"You got 'em?" he asks. I scoff.

"No. I just stuffed it full of leaves," I tease. He scowls and I set each mango out for him to feast his eyes. Bulging out from his sockets are the glistening pair of blue eyes that I've grown familiar with. I have to admit, they are mesmerizing.

"Just like I remember," Cato whispers before taking four of the seven fruits. "We can have your three for breakfast."

The trek downhill is silent and quick, now that we've found our way to and from. In a matter of minutes, we've arrived at the cabin once more, skinning the mangoes immediately.

A smile was plastered on Cato's face the whole day.

* * *

That night was another stargazing night, like usual. We sit in our regular spots, me on his left and him on my right. We're both an inch apart, laying down in the cool sand without a care in the world. And just then, a streak of light flashes across the sky.

"Did you see that?" I ask Cato quite loudly.

He laughs. "See... what?"

I scowl at him for thinking this was funny. "It was a comet." My hair is splayed out around my head, undone from the regular braid. Cato stares at the sky for another minute before commenting again.

"I saw it. Probably a shower tonight," he explains. My eyes rake over the night sky, admiring every detail. It's truly beautiful, untouched by the world's filth.

After a while, I look over to see him already staring at me. "What?" I ask.

He stutters, "oh, nothing." I look away curiously, still wanting to watch the sky. It's been quite eventful the whole time. Sadly, for another time, exhaustion overcomes my being and Cato picks up my sleepy corpse. But instead of putting me on my mat, I'm again welcomed with the soft feathers of the cot and the muscular arms of my friend.

"Thought you might want a break from the horrors for another night," he whispers before falling asleep.

"Goodnight," I whisper, ignoring his comment.

"Goodnight," is all he replies before we both doze off into a summer haze.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

The castle walls are damp and cold, rats scurrying in the dungeon. Prisoners are slowly dying, their bodies done with the hell they've been through. One in particular is sick, with blonde hair and blue eyes. Peeta was once his name, when he was a child and had no cares in the world... except for one.

_Her._ The one who ended up landing him in this cell. Her brown pigtails were so damp that day and she nearly died. Her eyes were the most captivating thing about her, silver and unordinary from the drab gray.

And now she's escaped. Gone somewhere, probably dead.

And all hope is lost to this boy who was once called Peeta, because his world came to a horrible halt.

* * *

The guards slowly made their way up to the palace. His majesty had not gotten word of the rat who has escaped. She's a keeper, they all agreed. A few even visited her on her few first days.

The steps became agonizingly close to his majesty's chamber, too close to be for comfort. He wouldn't take this well, they all agreed.

The door came into view, the gold paint perfect and chipper. The lion's head on the knocker was magnificent, much like the King himself... or so he thought. Everyone knew their king was no lion. He was a serpent.

The general knocked softly. The others stood behind him, not wanting to uproot their general. The obedient soldiers listened to their general, never taking his words for granted.

The snake opened the door. "General, may I ask why you are here at this hour?" His breath of blood and roses invaded the other soldiers noses, but the general was unfazed. With one urgent look, the general stepped inside his majesty's head quarters, while the rest stayed at the door.

And everything soon fell apart as the general told his story. The King was not happy after learning his knowledge.

"Find her," he threatened. "And don't stop until you do."

The General _never_ let down his King.


	14. Little Runaway

**I' m so sorry for not updating fast enough. I hope you enjoy this chapter. By the way, I've started this chapter on my birthday! That's a good birthday present from... me to you? Haha, sharing is caring.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Cato POV**

I've officially become hooked. The way her hair cascades, her laugh, her fit physique, the way she carries herself... everything. It's all stored in my mind, brought up every time that I see her. When I gather water, all I can think about is her. Her scent, her smile, her love for her family.

It's addicting.

But every time that I end up showing slightly affection towards her, she's clueless. Can't see what I'm doing, apparently. I _know_ we had something the night I woke her up from her nightmare. I can feel it. Ever since then, she'd end up on my cot one way or the other, whether it be the occasional nightmare or right from the end of our daily stargazing.

Some days, she tells me about different constellations her father would show her back in the twelfth village. There, on the edge of the wood, they would sit outside and he would tell stories of legends, ones of heroes or animals, tribes from inside the forest, and many more. It was interesting to hear about the bears and animals that would have to overcome life's challenges. It's easy to relate to. Some were Greek and had unusual names, such as Cassiopeia or Andromeda.

My favorite happened to be that of a bird, a swan to be exact.

It was based in Greek mythology told of two close friends, Cygnus and Phaeton, who were continually competing. One day, they each challenged the other to a race across the sky, around the Sun, and back to Earth. In an effort to gain the advantage, they both cut too closely to the Sun and their chariots were burned up. They both fell to the Earth and were knocked unconscious. Upon recovering, Cygnus began looking for his friend, Phaeton, and discovered his body trapped by the roots of a tree at the bottom of the Eridanus River. In an effort to retrieve his friend's body and give it a proper burial, Cygnus repeatedly dove into the river, but could not reach his friend's body. While he sat grieving on the bank of the river, Cygnus begged for Zeus to help him. Zeus replied that if he gave Cygnus the body of a swan, he would be able to dive deeply enough to retrieve his friend's body. However, if Cygnus did take on the body of a swan, he would also be giving up his immortality and would only live as long as a swan would normally live.

It was a great tale, yet sad, considering he lost his friend. I enjoyed it most towards the end, because Cygnus' image was placed in the sky. I imagined true friendship to be to knowing someone better than anyone and experiencing amazing things together. But selling your soul for just a grand burial is beyond describable... or not if it was in a story. But the way Katniss' voice rises and falls as she tells the story has me hooked. It's melodious, her tone sometimes hushed or strong to show the certain stages of the story. It's captivating and every word is one I hang onto.

The morning following the night of another stargazing was agonizingly slow. When I got up from the cot, Katniss was far up against the other wall, her arms covering her face while her chest rose and fell. Her hair covered her eyes and her legs are tangled in the worn blanket. I laugh, rubbing some sleep out of my eyes. The sun was shining brightly and judging on how many days I've been here, it's late September. The weather doesn't change much in between the summer or winter months. In late fall, the nights can be cooler and even though it is warm, you can still get goosebumps. The fire pit in the hut helps a lot, keeping it warm and homely. It's easier for Katniss to fall asleep, I realize, with the fire burning.

And one night, when I pretended to sleep, I heard her sing for the first time. It was outside the cabin, soft and very quiet, but I could heard enough of the lyrics. It's haunting and I've had it stuck in my mind since. The song

_Come little children,_

_I'll take thee away.  
_

_Into a land of enchantment.  
_

_Come little children, the time's come to play,  
_

_away from the garden of shadows.  
_

It went on and on, making shivers crawl up my spine. It was dark indeed, but very enticing and thrilling. I'm guessing it was a lullaby, one that I fail to remember as a child. Many of my friends' parents would sing them to sleep, as they told me. Some sang of light from the sky, while others hummed of the future filled with riches and new found places. But now, I've forgotten every word to every song as each year passes. My memory fogs up about my old home, except for the kitchen and my parents' room, having gone in when I swore I heard monsters. But they just held me, not saying a word and sang. And all that I held onto for the first six months is now gone. The songs. The love. And my parents.

My mind will drift to them sometimes, either when I'm alone on the beach, skinning and gutting fish, or when I'm with Katniss, while she hunts with her new bow I had finished a week before. Its wood is light, the ends held together by knots and hooks from the thin rope. The curve it carries is elegant yet not the overly dramatic ones from a long time ago. The arrows are long and sharp, easily cutting a finger if you accidentally scrape something.

What surprises me is her aim. Every shot was exactly in the eye, except for the first few, which must've been for the lack of a bow here. Because of the amount of animals she brings back dead, we've become stronger and healthier. My muscles and legs are the same, but the glow I have from being nourished occupies my face.

Same goes for her. Her hair has grown slightly, but so far, it looks the same: brown, curly locks that drift down to the bottom tip of her lower torso. She'll occasionally trim is with a knife, just to the top of her hips, which she's currently at this morning. And I have to say, we both needed a clean-up.

"Cato!" she yells, as I try to lay back on my cot. Walking inside with newly cut hair, she stands up tall.

"What?" I reply grumpily. She woke up early and wants to take a trip to the other side of the island. But on this accord, we'd need to bring extra supplies, considering it's a day's time journey.

"Look, get your lazy ass off the cot. Why not try the other side?" Katniss drags out. "It won't kill us anyway. What is there to lose?"

I snicker. "Buttercup," I say mockingly as the cat's ears perk up, after hearing his name. He mewls and continues licking his paws, ignoring both of us. Katniss just rolls her eyes and chuckles.

"I'm sorry, but that cat drives me nuts." Ever since that day that Katniss arrived, they've butted heads even though she has the obvious advantage. He just hisses at everyone and waits for the entrails we bring him. As he continues to lick his paws, I shake my head in approval and sigh.

"Fine. But if we don't find anything useful, we won't go back. Okay?" I gamble. She smirks.

"Deal."

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

He was furious. The only prisoner that actually gained him money and wealth was gone from his grasp. She was dangerous, having been seen with a weapon. Most women in the town were dainty and fair. But she was rough and that excited most of his guards, earning him well needed amounts of currency.

The King will get his revenge. No one can escape him, even if they've crossed the seven seas. He will find Katniss Everdeen, even if it's the last thing he does. Her mother and sister stay in their home, depressed at the two losses of their daughter and sister. But the only two people King Coriolanus knows who would find the hag are in his grasp. One washed upon the shore a week ago, his hair wet and messy from the sea. The other is locked up after a robbery for the girl. And both will lead him to her.

The first was identified as Haymitch Abernathy, who was a close friend to Katniss and happened to be on the exact same boat she escaped on. They tied him in her prison cell, right across from the other.

The second was Peeta Mellark, who was locked up at the age of eleven. His dull blue eyes reflect through the bars as Snow walks up with six guards. Three each get one of the prisoners, hopefully enough to escort them to his vessel. The Capitol ship was his favorite, with golden tapestries and dark wood sides. It was grand for a ship, one of his finest. It also happened to be his father's ship, King Hiram.

The guards brought out the captives in chains, their bare feet dragging across the dusty floor.

"Stand," the King commands harshly. The gray eyes of the forty-year-old glare at him menacingly, but this brings no effect to Snow. He's just as menacing, even more so during war. They both stand and the King's guards march them down the steps of the tall building. At last, they make their way to the door and they open it with ease.

After another ten minutes of walking, the nine men board the ship. Haymitch and Peeta are chained to the walls of the boat, groaning as their joints are slumped into the same position they were merely thirty minutes ago. While sharing looks at each other, Snow strolls to the front of the stern. They leave the harbor, carrying a willing crew and more guards in which are worried yet pumped about finding Everdeen.

And they were off, hoping to find the little run away.

* * *

**Some of you asked about Haymitch, so I wanted him to come back. Did y'all miss him? I sure did. I love Haymitch! **

**Okay, so most chapters will be carrying two scenes: One for Katniss and Cato on the island and another for Snow's voyage. Sound good?  
**

**Oh, and the full song that Cato heard Katniss sing will be released in another chapter.  
**

**Reviews were phenomenal for last chapter! Keep it up! And I apologize for the time of not updating. I have been so busy these last few days.  
**

**See you soon!  
**

**~HeyoMyFellowReaders101  
**


	15. A Debt To Pay

**Hi! I'm back (: had a lot of fun this weekend. You know, went to a party, ventured to the mall with my best friends for a few hours... the normal (: Anyway, I'm sorry for the long update. **

**Enjoy chapter 15!**

* * *

**Cato's PO****V**

The sun above is hot, my back a bit burned from the rays. We've been trekking for three hours, coming up on four in about twenty minutes. Katniss is eager, her head twisting this way and that while looking for a new environment to explore. My legs are starting to ache from the couple miles we've trudged and the foliage seems to thicken the deeper we go. And with each step, the sun goes lower and lower on the horizon. My guess at the month is early November, but my sources could be wrong.

Before I realize it, I plow into Katniss' back as she stops walking.

"Shhh," she hisses before looking around. Turning back to me just centimeters from my face, her eyes are laced with concern. "We're setting camp here."

With a sigh, I find a low-hanging branch and snap it in half, whilst Katniss make our beds with palm leaves.

* * *

In the end, we lay on our make shift cots while the fire crackles. Turning over to face me, she smiles and looks up.

"It's hard to see them from here." I turn over to her, smirking.

"You should've thought about that before we left!" She just shakes her head and laughs. I watch in wonder how I have been graced with such a beautiful human being.

"It'll be worth it when we find a better place. We could start from scratch."

"But what if someone comes and sees the island? We'd be rescued and then we could go home," I reason. But in my heart, there's an ache, hoping we could just stay here and live on our own. Maybe in the future, she'd realize I love her. Maybe, just maybe, she'd feel the same.

Katniss pauses before whispering something incoherent.

"What?" I ask.

"Maybe I don't mind if they find us. We'll die someday and yeah, I'd love to go home to my family... but I know that they're dead anyway."

"Why would they be dead?" I question. Her eyes go wide for just the tenth of a second but she relaxes.

"I do hunt for them and feed them. Prim can't hurt a fly and my mother? All hope is lost for her. She's lost in her own world." I lay on my back, taking in her information. As the fire grows on, I get sleepier and sleepier, my senses screaming to go to bed. One thought comes to mind and I decide to take a risk.

Turning over to face her, the words spill from my mouth.

"Will you sing?"

Katniss' eyes go wide.

"Um...why?" she asks. I chuckle and shake my head.

"Come on. You have a great choice. I won't pretend I don't hear you humming all the time." Instead, she just sighs and states up at the sky. But in reality, I don't need to look up. The sight I gaze at in front of me is way more spectacular.

And just as I close my eyes, I hear it: the quiet but sweet voice I've longed to hear this whole trip. Her words carry out a soft yet haunting tune, different than what my mother would sing. The lyrics captivate me, speaking of magic, while the notes rock me to sleep.

_Come little children, I'll take thee away,_

_ into a land of enchantment._

_Rest now fear children, for soon we'll away;_

_far from the garden of shadows._

This repeats twice before I fall in a deep sleep, accompanied by her mesmerizing song.

* * *

**Katniss POV**

My mind drifts from the song locals would sing as Cato falls asleep. Of course, this melody had a great impact on Prim and I as children, but only our father would sing. It was his voice that I inherited; people would comment on it when I was younger, but I never sang in front of anyone other than Prim as I became into the adolescence stage. My comfort in others became non-existent by ageage fifteen and the only people I'd talk to was Prim, Madge, and Greasy Sae, along with my customers. But everyone else who didn't know me before my father's death were excluded... except for one. One who saved my life that day before I learned to hunt. Before my mother came a bit back to reality to try and care for her daughters. And his hands covered in burns still lingers in my mind.

His name was Peeta Mellark. The blonde boy who worked in our Village bakery, the cake prices sky high for even the wealthiest to buy. I'd walk by it sometimes with my father, but ever since he left it has haunted me. Prim would walk by and admire the delicately-colored flowers while I'd stand to the side, maneuvering my vision from the flashbacks that came along with the cakes.

The worst was the day I almost died. Laying right there on that tree that sits a mere ten feet from his house, my body became weaker and weaker. My muscles were worn out and my legs were like skeletons.

That day gave me hope... and a debt to pay. When Peeta tossed the bread to me, I was in shock. I mean, why waste your own food when it is so scarce? To save a nobody from the edge of town, who would just waste away to ashes? His actions caused me a lot of thinking. But when the guard saw our situation, Peeta was sentenced with the theft of bread from his own bakery. I had not paid him for it and in his actions, they hauled him up to the tower. I felt guilty as hell and still do, even though he could be dead.

I hate owing people with a burning passion.

But I have to admit, if it weren't for him, I would be dead. So would Prim and my mother. Even a few people who inhabited the neighborhood would be long gone.

So I keep in mind, that even though we may be miles apart and a lifetime away, I hope Peeta the best if he's alive. Because Snow knows everyone who is close to me: my mother, my sister, and Sae... even Haymitch. He'll use anyone he can and try to find me. I cost him so much and he won't give up.

He'll never give up, even if it's the last thing he does.

With all my heart, I hope Peeta is dead. Because Snow will keep him captive, use him against me, and torture him to the maximum; not enough to kill him.

But in my mind, I know he's not dead. That feeling you get when you _know_ someone is alive is overpowering. So, as I drift off to sleep, I think of where the snake will look first, who he'll take first in his quest...

And who he'll kill first once he finds the island and his sweet little runaway.

* * *

**Excuse my time of not updating. It's been too long for my liking but I have great news. I've found someone worth my time... and he's amazing. A big sweetheart! Just to let you know. I've smiled a real big smile that I haven't smiled since July (: (And when I get new reviews.)**

**Ps. Feedback is slow on Fire Igniting. Check it out? Updates will be more frequent after I finish homework. It's working me to my limits.**

**~HeyoMyFellowReaders101**


	16. Give chase and Find Yourself

**I think you all deserve another chapter. So, here is chapter sixteen! I will be gone this Friday on a date, just to let you know(: My love life is finally picking back up again. *Round of Applause for your Author*.**

* * *

**Cato POV **

We're on the move once we've woken up, eating a piece of mango along the way. The sun is even more intense today, beating down against my tanned flesh. The humid air of the jungle is heavier today, as we move deeper into the new realm.

Katniss hangs right by my side, analyzing the perimeter for where we are. Birds still fly through the air, animals slink along the ground, and we keep walking on.. and on.. and on. Soon, my side starts to get a dull ache, so we set camp for the short time being. In this part of the tropical forest, the sun is more distant and hardly any light shows through the trees. I keep my sword in my hand, just in case another crazed animal decides to mess with our journey.

There are none stirring at the moment.

Katniss looks around, her bow strung over her shoulder while the string crosses her chest. The quiver I made her is resting on the rock resting at our feet.

"Hey," I say, finally breaking the tense silence. "You okay?" Katniss just looks around before setting her eyes on mine. The grey eyes that I've grown to adore have grown with worry. Her face is set with a silent yearning for the sun, even though my back needed a well-deserved rest. The red splotches that rest on my arm stay hidden in this lighting, thankfully. I don't need Katniss worrying, and I've dealt with worse.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just... on edge." She pauses, eyes flitting to the dark space behind us. "We haven't crossed the line, have we?" I shake my head no immediately. The Tribal Line is far away from wherever we are.

"Nope. I made sure to steer clear of them. We're going north, while they live down south, so we should be relatively fine." Her eyes don't simmer in emotion, and I'm sure I carry the same expression. I think a while before speaking again.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Katniss just looks around and behind us again, worry clearly taking over her survival senses.

"Normally, I'm fine in the dark, but there's just that feeling..." the brunette fades off. "Should we keep moving? I don't like it here."

I could say the same, my instincts screaming for me to stand and run away. The darkness is foreboding and eery, giving me the horrible feeling of being watched. Katniss reaches to gather her things, but the snapping of sticks a few yards behind her stops her from reaching out anymore.

I put a finger to my lips to silence her, and to quiet the questions in my head.

My sword is in my hand instantly, as we both look around the sight. Katniss has her bow over her shoulder again, followed by the quiver as we slowly back away from our resting spot.

More twigs snap and pairs of glowing eyes shine in the darkness. Silhouettes appear and the animal growls, sending shivers on my spine.

Turning to Katniss, I mouth one word.

"Run."

And we do. Through the trees, we sprint in and out with the wild dogs on our trail. The experience would be thrilling, had I not be faced with possible death. The more the numbers, the deadlier the pack. The jungle gets darker and darker, despite the time, and only a few specks of light squeeze between the thick trees. The palms and other tropical leafed vegetation make everything dense and hard to get by without touching something.

We still run, even though we probably lost the dogs. I can't tell what way we came anymore, as I finally set my stuff down and clear a site for tonight. Katniss heaves and huffs, her face red from the run. It was tense, and my knuckles turn white while holding my sword... or so I think. It's so dark, I have to squint.

Looking around, I set my pack down and turn to my companion.

She's stills standing, watching me as her labored breathing dies down and her heart rate slows.

"You okay?" I ask. She nods.

"Fine. You?" Her eyes ghost over my body, searching for any signs of injury.

"Chipper." But in reality, I'm on guard. Sure, the escape from the dogs did wear me out, but my muscles can keep going another half hour. But my physical shape compared to my mental shape is acute.

Occasionally, my eyes will flit this way and that, searching for any means of danger. I'm willing to protect her, the only person besides my family that I've grown close to. But my family is dead, so that singles her out nonetheless.

Her hair is slightly out of her normal braid, a few strands covering her face. The soft, creamy color of her skin glistens with sweat, and I swear, I feel my heart quickening its pace. She's beautiful, no matter how dirty she may be.

_Stay in line, Cato_, I tell myself. Of course, I always fail to listen to the little whispers inside my head, for they don't tell me how to survive, only judge. As if feeling my stare, Katniss turns to me.

"What?" Her voice is laced in curiosity. Instead of backing down like a boy would, I hold her stare.

"You're not hurt, are you?" Immediately, her eyes wander from my face to her leg. A gash, close to the center of her calf, shines with red, thick blood. Her eyes widen and I reach for my bag, pulling out some gauze and concoctions.

"It's just a cut," she insists, but I ignore her reasoning. In due time, the "cut" would be infected and then slowly turn to blood poisoning. In my heart, I know it would be the death of me if I lost her. Especially if I could've done something to fix it.

So, I grab her leg gently and spread the medicine over her wound.

* * *

**Katniss POV**

I owe this boy too much. He's saved me from dying at least three times, and what have I done in return? Nothing. I've been out of the game for too long, and I miss how I could take care of Prim.

So, here I am, in a dark jungle with a handsome man tending to my injury. In reality, I must've caught my leg on something, because had he not mentioned it, I wouldn't have noticed. Most girls in our village dream of a man to waltz into their life and heal them, much like now. An unfamiliar feeling settles in my stomach and I soon become uncomfortable. What's happening?

Cato finally finishes tending to my calf and we both find certain things that will contribute to a fire. In ten minutes, the fire is finally blazing, the warmth relaxing my strained muscles. I lean up against my pack, having nothing comfortable to lay against with the exception of a tree... and Cato.

Cato? I shake the thought from my head. Things would get too awkward.

While I much on a few berries I brought with me, blondie starts humming a song I've become familiar with. One my father used to sing, in which my mother banned when we made "necklaces of rope." I haven't heard it since.

"Cato," I interrupt. He stops humming and turns to me, his eyes brimming with worry. I choose my words carefully, so I won't spit them out too quickly. "...Where di you learn that song?"

He pauses a bit before nodding in understanding. "People would sing it around the village after someone was hung. I just forgot it until now..." My eyes motion for him to continue. "Then my brothers started singing the lyrics and I grew fascinated by it."

My face is blank when I calmly speak the words. "The Hanging Tree," I state. He nods.

"How do you know about it?" he questions.

In haste, I reply. "My father... he would sing it with Prim and me. I haven't heard it in years." He turns to look into the fire, his icy eyes dancing with flames. His mouth is set in a hard line, but soon it opens once more to keep the conversation on its feet.

"Do... do you miss it?" he states. "I mean, home."

Again, I'm stumped with this easy question. Of course, I miss Prim... but home? It's never home if Prim isn't with me... with the exception of the island.

My mouth moves on its own, my own voice projecting from it. "I miss Prim... but I have no clue about _home._.." I fade off before trying to begin again in a small whisper. "But so far, I'd consider this place home."

Cato's eyes turn to me and they shine with shock and... glee? Is he happy?

My mind starts to shut down as the sun completely sets, or so I think. No more pieces of light shine in the darkness except for our fire. My stomach still has the jumbled feeling, despite my tired and sore corse. Cato sits closer than ever and I lean my head on his shoulder.

We've both become familiar with these gestures, mostly when the night is young. Back during a few nights in the cabin, I'd end up sleeping in his cot while he kept the nightmares away. If anyone saw my thrashings, they'd mistaken it for possession and surely, I'd be executed.

He was different. He's not like the rest of society, so vain and critical. He's content, and even though anger blossoms largely, he's caring. It's unusual for me to be treated like this, especially back in Twelve. But I'm not in Twelve anymore. Heck, I still don't know where I am.

As my eyes close, I vaguely feel the welcomed feeling of his muscular arms. As if he thinks I'm asleep, a pair of supple lips meet my forehead. Inwardly I sigh, as my head and heat figure something out.

Things between us are changing... and I like it.

* * *

**I just gave you a 2,000 word chapter. I deserve an award!(;**


	17. The Kiss and The Revelation

**Hey! Long time no see... well, I'm great(: I'm so sorry for the wait. Well, I shall get on with the chapter and fill y'all in at the end. I had no clue how to continue the story but now, I do! You'll (hopefully) enjoy the chapter, if you know what I mean.(;  
**

**Warning: Multiple views.**

**Disclaimer: as much as I'd rather claim it, the Hunger Games series is Suzanne's and only Suzanne's.**

* * *

_He was different. He's not like the rest of society, so vain and critical. He's content, and even though anger blossoms largely, he's caring. It's unusual for me to be treated like this, especially back in Twelve. But I'm not in Twelve anymore. Heck, I still don't know where I am._

_As my eyes close, I vaguely feel the welcomed feeling of his muscular arms. As if he thinks I'm asleep, a pair of supple lips meet my forehead. Inwardly I sigh, as my head and heart figure something out._

_Things between us are changing... and I like it._

* * *

**Katniss'  
**

I'm awake once the light of day hits my shaded eyes. The trees aren't as dense, the jungle less menacing. Birds fly here and there, the colors more bright and full of life. Most shadows are gone, except to the darkness behind us.

I'm still in his arms. The muscular arms that make me see the beauty in such a desolate situation. It's these times of the early hour that I enjoy the most; like back in Twelve, the sun rises with a suave leap and then life becomes meaningful again. The dark was over and everything seems to be heading in a positive direction.

And it's all because his arms are around me.

When he begins to squirm, I close my eyes and level out my breathing. After about a minute, I feel his eyes on my face. The feeling is welcomed and I slowly "wake up" to his eyes staring into mine.

"Well, you look tired," he says with a mocking voice. I smile and laugh at him, whilst shaking my head.

"No shit." I draw out sarcastically, and soon he has me over his shoulder. "Cato, what are you doing?"

He smiles mischievously. "No need for foul language, Ms. Everdeen." I scowl at him and slap his back, which only leads to him chuckling and my face turning beet red.

This will be a long trip.

* * *

He keeps carrying me while I look at the jungle pass by... at least before I demand to get down. We've been walking for over two hours and my stomach is starting to get a cramp. The sun shines overhead and the heat blares down on my face. Cato agrees and sets me down, whilst sitting down on the now dry soil. The trees are pretty spread apart and the lush greenery is only up ahead.

After walking for ten minutes and the greenery is still far away, the heat gets worse and my neck becomes sweaty. Figuring water isn't available at the moment, my mouth is slightly parched but I'll make it to the trees.

"Tired?" Cato asks. I look over at him to see his back sunburned and red, and I resist to comment. Might not, considering I probably don't look any better.

"Yeah. But let's try to make it to the edge. I can't sleep out here all night." He just nods and we walk along.

The day trudges on and the trees get closer and closer. Soon enough, we've made it by evening, with a few breaks to sit down and rest. We've been on our feet the whole day and once we hit the trees, I stop to sit down and indulge in the soil. Rich and thick, I love the way it feels in my hands. The moist texture is soothing to my dry hands and burned skin. But once on the road again, we only stop when night sets in. Branches and other leaves are collected, fueling our proudly standing fire. I lay side by side with my companion, sharing Cape Gooseberry fruits that we found on a few bushes. The yellow liquid tastes much like the grapes some people would sell at home. I've only had one, but I remember the bursting flavor I received.

Once done with our meal, I feel refreshed and ready to sleep. But my wishes for the dark oblivion are not granted quite yet as Cato begins to speak.

"So... what do we do when we make it to the other side?" It slips steadily from his mouth and I find myself tongue-tied at how easily words come to him. I've never been good with speaking.

Pausing a bit to think, my mind really wanders. What will we do? But it hits me that I don't know what we'll do.

"I don't know," I reply honestly. "We discover something new? It won't hurt trying." His eyes meet mine and for a split second, my mind goes blank until he shrugs.

"No, it won't. Unless we die." He says it sarcastically, but I know that he still has that lingering thought of evil imagination with some beast not too far away. I chuckle and rest my head on his shoulder. We stay like this until he breaks the silence with a soft whisper. "Katniss?"

Lifting my head up, I see his face dead serious. My eyebrows venture up my forehead a bit in surprise but before I even know it, the feel of his soft pink lips is taking over my brain and making it harder and harder to breathe. But yet again, the feeling is welcomed and I feel myself giving into the moment.

* * *

**Peeta's POV**

The days on the boat were cruel, but it was that one single night that changed everything. Haymitch even saw it. That lone shadow out in the ocean, contrasting with the setting sun. The closer we got, smoke was seen from the west side of the island and Snow finally realized what was happening.

Katniss Everdeen has been found.

* * *

**Hate to leave it with a cliffhanger... but I couldn't help it! Well, this chapter is probably around... 900 words? I typed it up with 30 minute period in 2 days. So, you can tell how much has been going on. **

**I've been dealing with these three things, so I haven't been writing:**

**1) Ex came back and I gave him a second chance... guess what? He blew it. But he's still apologizing and he won't leave me alone.**

**2) School. School. School. It's driving me insane.**

**3) Over-controlling parents who also drive me crazy.**

**So, I've also been busy with a Jazz band I'm singing for and then soccer. Gotta love life at the moment.**

**See y'alll next time and PLEASE give feedback! **

**Much love,**

**Xx HeyoMyFellowReaders101**


	18. Sentenced To Death

**Hello. Yes, I'm alive! Just hanging out in my room at 1:49 am while writing. I've missed you all soooooooo much! I honestly don't care how many reviews I have now. My simple joy out of it all is just writing to you guys. **

**SO. Now, you all will get chapters whenever. It won't matter how many reviews I've received. I'll just write when I feel like it, okay? Feedback is nice! But I've heard from many of you that you like it so far, so I shouldn't be worried.**

**Okay, I've put a small line or hint to the song "Chasing Cars" in this chapter. The first five people who find it and say it in their review will get a sneak peak to the next chapter. Sound good?**

**Anyways. Here's the chapter you've ALL been waiting for. One that will probably be preeettty long. Okay? Okay.**

**Ready. **

**Set.**

**Read on.**

* * *

**Katniss POV**

The feelings coursing through me are some that no one can describe. It feels so.. right to be kissing him. His lips are inviting... and soft... and warm...

I could fall in love with just his lips.

My hands tangle in his golden hair, which is starting to grow out again to just cover two-thirds of his forehead. His eyes are closed and so are mine, as we tangle into the moist soil. The fire is starting to burn out, the light left only from embers. The ashes are what's left, and I can't help think of home.

Home. The place of coal mines and family. Yet also a place of death and corruption. And now? It's not home for me. Yes, my family is there, but they're probably dead.

My home is with Cato.

We slow down and take a couple breathers, which involve laying down together and me looking at the stars, as he kisses my neck in soft, lingering pecks. I want to save this moment while it lasts, to be with someone I can see myself with for the rest of my life. He brightens the darkness just with his eyes... and his beautiful smile... and his love... oh, his love.

I'm starting to sound like my mother.

She would venture on and on about my father like this. Every time I'd ask about how much he loved her, she'd explain in full detail of his eyes; of everything about him that made him perfect to her. It was great... at least before he died. After that, she never spoke a word about him.

We lay down, my back pressed against his chest. His arm rests across my waist, his hand interlocked with mine. His hot breath is pouring onto my next and I can feel his steady heart beating.

I could lay here, just lay here and forget the world. All that I ever was... was there in his perfect eyes.

"I love you..." Cato mumbles in my ear. I wasn't expecting that, but I love him too.

But do I say it now? _Katniss, don't be one of those girls who think the guy will get scared. He already said it, so... woman up.__  
_

"I love you too."

I turn my head in the dark just in time to see a bright smile on his face.

* * *

**Haymitch's POV**

I can see the dying embers from the other side of the island, and I know we'll land on those shores and venture into the jungle. Snow _loves_ traveling in packs.

But it's probably not Sweetheart, right? It could be a pack of cannibals roasting some poor traveler over a fire.

Yet what are the chances of that? Nada. Least to nothing. The fact that this was the most likely direction and the closest island ever since the accident would be the best chance Snow has.

And I regret letting go of her ankle. Then I could at least help her defend herself against the snake. Maybe she could silence his hissing later on.

The clear sky above brings a tiny bit of hope. Now, I'm not one to go on and on about how bright the stars are, or how beautiful the night is. But, I have to say that tonight is the clearest I've seen the sky during this hour. No clouds loom below the stars, which scatter across the sky. The moon is a bit larger and reflects on the water as we sail through the calm ocean. I think even the meatheads holding Peeta's and my hair are mesmerized.

We dock against the beach after a couple hours of the island being in clear view. The mountain is taller now, much like an extinct volcano. The trees are dark and ominous, bringing a tingling feeling to my spine.

Tomorrow will be an eventful day.

* * *

**Cato's POV  
**

I wake up to her brown hair pressed against my chest. Her face is buried and her hand is still intertwined with mine. The sun is shining brightly today and this time, it's not light and carefree. There's this aura that signals unrest and suspense.

I don't think today will be easy.

Sitting up, I slowly have Katniss in my lap, cradled in my arms. Her eyes start to flutter open and they focus on my face. I kiss her nose and smile.

"Good morning beautiful," I say quietly.

"Good morning," she whispers just as softly. I laugh and help her up, my hand intertwining with her's again. She blushes and picks up the little supplies we have.

"You ready to make it to the other side?" Her voice is happy, as if she doesn't sense the feeling in the air other than love. I wrap my arms around her waist and bury my face in her neck.

"As long you're with me, I'm ready to take on a million armies." I nudge her neck with my nose, much like I did last night. I hear her sigh and begin to speak.

"You're gonna be the death of me..." She unwraps my arms and turn around.

"Let's get moving."

* * *

The trees provide little shade the closer we get. I can feel myself peeling from the sunburn I've received in the thirty minutes we've been walking, and it hurts like hell.

But then the glorious moment comes. I can see the shining of water in the distance, the blue hue glinting against the approaching trees. Apparently Katniss sees is too, and we both run quickly.

Once I run out of that damned jungle and hit the other side, a massive weight on my back has been pushed off. I breath in the smell and I'm in love with it. Katniss runs immediately to the water and splashes around in the shallow area. I join her just as she sprints off, and we both get each other soaking wet.

In the end, we both just sit on the verge of the water, her sitting on my lap and her head on my chest. Our fingers interlock and I smile. It's crazy how she's really mine.

God, I love her.

* * *

**Peeta's POV  
**

We wake up, the sun glaring against everyone's faces. Snow's wicked green eyes flit around, then land on the island and he grins.

"Men, arm yourself. She has more courage than you think. Pendricks and Thompson, hold the captives."

Everyone looks at each other as we exit the boat and onto the white sand.

* * *

**Katniss' POV  
**

Everything is so perfect. The water, the sky... and this moment right here. I could die happy in this moment... but something seems off. I don't know what it is, but the feeling I get is slightly on edge. Here with Cato is amazing, but it's everything else that's worrying me.

And when the gunshot sounds off and the bullet flies past my face is when I start running.

"Cato! Run!" His eyes are scared and he stands up just in time for me to look ahead...

When one of Snow's guards grabs me and puts me in a headlock. I try moving but he squeezes tighter, making breathing harder and harder.

The snake slowly comes out of the jungle. His smile is all too real, and fear almost puts me paralyzed. Two more guards come behind him holding... Peeta... and Haymitch?

My mind tries to come up with an answer, but I'm interrupted by Snow's raspy voice.

"Ms. Katniss Everdeen... so lovely we meet again." His eyes are burning with hatred and blood lust, scaring me on the inside. On the outside, I have the blank expression on my face again.

But once he looks at Cato, you can tell he knows what's up.

"I wish I could say the same," I get out, and the guard squeezes tighter. I can feel my face turning a light shade of pink, but he releases in time for me to get some air.

"And... is this who I think it is?" Snow pauses for dramatic effect. He's always loved theatrics. "The old baker's son... Cato, isn't it?"

I freeze up. How does he know him? I knew Cato was the baker's son, but when Snow knows your first name, you know he either loves you or wants to rip your throat out.

And Snow has no love in his heart.

Cato stands tall and look at Snow, without replying a 'yes' or 'no.' Good.

The Snake looks between us and laughs. It's not the funny laugh, or even a fake laugh. It's one of pure victory, one that sends a shock up your spine. The kind of laugh from a horrible nightmare.

"Looks like we'll have to interrupt your time staying with Cato, Miss Everdeen. Can't have a criminal out of her cell."

And those words are what get Cato's attention: _criminal._

Snow looks between us two, and sees the shock on Cato's face. His eyes go wide, and I know my life will about to hit rock bottom.

"She hasn't told you, hasn't she? She's been charged of theft, but after a month in jail, escaped and hopped on a boat. She killed a guard, whom she hit in the temple with a brick."

Cato's eyes don't have shock anymore. They're filled with hurt.

"It was all for-!" The guard holding me tightens the hold on my neck and my whole air passage is blocked. I choke for a bit before he releases just a bit.

"You lied to me... you lied to me! You _never_ said you were in jail!" He turns, and looks out. The third guard from the other side of the beach comes up, grabbing a necklace from his neck, while he fumes about me not telling him the truth.

I totally forgot. I didn't trust him when I gave him that information! He!... he can blame me for this. Because I should've remembered to tell him once we became close. Once I fell in love with him.

"Sir," the guard says, holding the piece of jewelery up. "I believe this is your's."

Snow's eyes flit from me to the guard, his face going from amused to angry. As he walks over, I look over at Haymitch, who stares at me sorrowfully. Snow grabs the necklace and smiles.

"Well," he declares. "It looks like I will be taking another passenger back home." He pauses again. "But this time, only one of the two of you will live once we get there."

He looks at me, grinning and we all start walking, held to our will by this merciless, power-hungry man. And that's the moment it hits me.

I'm being sentenced to death.

* * *

**I hoped you liked this chapter! Like I said, the first five people who find it get the sneak peak for the next chapter! I have enough time to update until this coming Saturday, so I can probably update soon c: I know where I'm going now! And I'm not getting lazy!  
**

**Well... it was over 2,000 words... a thank you is needed c; I'm totally kidding. I just hope you liked the chapter!**

**See you next time! (Hopefully soon.)**

**~HeyoMyFellowReaders101**


	19. Faith That I'll Live

**Hello my dedicated readers! Oh, I love you guys so much. You all really get into the story! Haha, it's great to hear from you guys. I really have made a few friends!**

**Now, my plan is that this will be the last chapter... but my mind still thinks I need to end on chapter 20. I need to think a few things through (and considering at this moment while I'm typing up the A/N, I haven't started on the chapter.)**

**BUT! Lemme just.. you know, write out my business and then see where it takes me.**

**Read on! The chapter awaits.**

* * *

**Katniss POV  
**

I feel horrible. Cato won't talk to me the whole ride back, Peeta is staring at me like he's seen a ghost... Haymitch is the only one who is talking to me. When he can that is.

I sit in the front of the ship, tied up in chains. No matter how many times I struggle, they never comes loose or broken. You can see it frustrates me, because I'm a survivor. I don't give up.

But I feel like it right now. I feel powerless without Cato by my side.

We've been sailing for a whole day and he won't talk to me.

Snow is amused at the fact he's the one who will behead me. I don't blame him; I always fantasize knocking his head of his shoulders.

I sit there, looking at the deep, blue water. It's beautiful yet sad, much like grieving colors.

Perfect for the occasion.

Day turns to night as we sail, and soon, almost everyone is asleep except for Haymitch. He's straight across from me, while Cato and Peeta sit on the lower deck, towards the back.

"Why'd you lie, Sweetheart?" he asks. I glance out.

"It was when I got there, when he first met me. I told him I was on my Uncle Haymitch's boat fishing, when we crashed and I was separated." He chuckles and I eye him. "What?"

"You. And the boy. He got worked up over that? And, and you're.." he laughs some more and I tell him to spit it out.

"Because. He's worked up at you lying to him instead of the fact that you'll die in a few days. I bet if you hit him with a crowbar, it'll knock some sense into that kid."

"Haymitch!"

"What? I'm tied up, so I can't do anything girly." I roll my eyes and he huffs.

It's silent for a few minutes before I speak up.

"Is Prim alive?"

His eyes meet mine and I don't see anything in them. He nods slowly, but doesn't answer.

"No one knows where she is though. I'm sorry to say that your mother's dead. Snow hung her after she said she didn't know me."

My mother's dead. Prim's alive.

"Oh." You'd think I'd be very upset that my own mother is dead. I'm sad and mourning, but I don't want things to go back to how they were. She was still distant when I was arrested. And I was practically Prim's older sister and guardian. I can't just let those things go easily.

"Are you okay?" he asks.

And to be honest, I'm almost hitting rock bottom. Prim's the only thing keeping me in mid-air. Cato is angry, my mother is dead, my father is dead, I'm going to die in a few days with my head severed from my body...

But the fact that Prim's alive is a weight of my shoulders; that my little duck is safe, hopefully.

"No." I reply. "But I'm going to fight as hard as I can." Haymitch grins and nods his head in agreement.

"There's the Katniss I know. Now, you might want to get some sleep. I think we'll be docking on Panem's harbor not before long. I'd say tomorrow night. And then Snow would use you for a couple more nights and make his money before disposing of you."

Since the island, I only see sleep as another sentencing. Because, he's not there to keep away the nightmares. In fact, he's the main image through most of the terror. Saying that I lied.

Oh, how I wish I could take that back.

* * *

The next day, we see land in the slight distance, definitely another day's travel. The guards pull me up by my braid, a signal I've learn that means stand up. Thompson, which I learned is Snow's right-hand man, leads me down below, where every sound is unheard from above. Snow stands there, and the guard hands him a few coins. Snow then looks at me evilishly, and I know what he's up to.

I start shaking when I'm left alone with him. I don't know what'll happen and I'm scared what he'll do. It's always been the guards who are the worst.

"Listen. Yes, I need to make it look like I'm going to rape you, but I need to tell you something. I told Peeta yesterday. I'm on your side. The rebellion's side. It's been a work in progress, but I'm a spy in Snow's close headquarters.

"I need to tell you what you'll do. Once we get off the dock, you'll be escorted to your cell you once lived in."

"You mean _rotted_ in."

"Right. There will be visitors, but one of them will leave you a key under the haystack where you sleep. Soldiers the next day will come get you for your execution. You'll be transported to a cell in the dungeon, where they prepare the prisoners for their hanging. Slip the key into your cuffs, but leave them on your wrists.

"The guards will only walk behind you, thinking you're chained up. Once you get towards the front entrance to the square, run to your left and into the forest. Throw the cuffs behind you as you're running."

And I know that I won't die. Maybe.

Because people have already thought out my escape.

"I need to undo your braid and pull down your pants. Snow always checks hin on is clients. I'm so sorry about this."

Just then, I hear footsteps across the floorboards two flights above us. The opening is unlocked and he quickly assumes the position a suitor would do.

Snow comes into the room just as he pretends. It's wrong and it feels extremely uncomfortable, but I'd rather pretend than give myself to him.

It's then I realize his pants were down that Snow believes him.

"Ten more minutes, Thompson. Just saying, there's a pole to your right. Feel free to us it."

Once he's gone, Thom goes to the other side of the room.

"He didn't suspect anything. Now, my real name is Thom. There's around five minutes left, so we need to make it look real. When you go up, act sore and slightly sad. I'll be up right afterwards, with an unbuttoned shirt. Here's a rough sponge to use for your next. Hickies are a dead giveaway."

I nod, even though the situation is very uncomfortable. Rubbing the appliance, I create a small dark spot on my neck, and go upstairs. Pretending to be shaken up, I slowly walk across the deck and resume my position sitting. Thom comes up and it's ridiculous how well he plays it out. Pendricks give him a smirk.

But I feel eyes on me. The ones I've been longing for to look at me like he did just two nights ago.

We lock eyes and though my face is sad, my eyes are hopeful. Hopeful that he's forgiven me.

Because I don't just have Prim now; I have faith.

Faith that I'll live.

* * *

**Okay, I've decided that next chapter is the last chapter. It's weird that both stories I'm working on are coming to an end!... and starting a sequel. Crazy!  
**

**For any of you who search up Seth Philpott, I'll let you give me 2 ideas for your ideal name for this sequel... if there are any ideas. Just put them in your review along with a song you listened to!**

**See you soon, Buttercups(:**

**~HeyoMyFellowReaders101**


	20. Chains gone (Last chapter)

**Okay, so this is the official LAST CHAPTER for SHIPWRECKED. But the SEQUEL will be on it's way after I finish Fire Igniting and this story. I need to find time to write, so I will work on it at least slowly over time.**

**Keeping it short and sweet: this has been an amazing adventure with you all. It's weird how it's coming to an end. Love you all! *heart***

**Read on, Buttercups c;**

* * *

**Katniss POV**

I sit in my old cell. The one where everything happened. I remember the woman across the hall-she's dead now. I remember the sleepless nights and.._horrible_ men.. and how much I wanted to be free.

And that day has come at last. The day when I escape into the woods and never look back. Thom said I had to keep running no matter what.

So here I am, sitting on the haystack as the guards come and take me. The tower overlooks the forest, in which I know is my time. The village opening is on the right, where the shops and bakery overlook it. It's supposed to be there to torture us; to tell us that we'll never be down there again.

I found the key a while ago, and I keep it in my pocket; where I can reach down and pull it out, then undo the cuffs.

I can imagine Snow's face when I run away for a second time. This time, not towards the ocean. A place where I know how to hide; I'll climb trees, hide in the foliage, live off of game and berries. Just like I used to.

I wish Cato forgave me. Looking back on what he got mad at me for was stupid; he can't blame me for not trusting him. I had no clue who he was, and I didn't even know his name until a few days ahead.

I hear footsteps echo from the staircase, and soon, I see three guards make their way to the door. One of them, who I recognize, is Thom. His face is calm, but his eyes are full of excitement. I then realize it too.

He's going to let me escape.

The guards open the door and Thom goes to hold my hands. The others stand in front of me, and they all march down. In a few cells, I see familiar people that I would trade and sell to: Greasy Sae from the Hob, Beth who went and picked herbs, Katherina who sold gold, and Rhys, the old man who sold antiques or lost items. All are spread out, but they're all here.

I look up the stairs and wonder how many are here too.

As we near the exit, I start to shake. What if I don't get away? No, I will. But I need to get Prim first.

Thom dismisses on of the guards, saying if she's not putting up a fight now, she won't ever. As he's saying this, he jiggles the cuffs a bit. A sign to unlock them.

I reach down carefully into my pocket, where the key lies safely. The other guard is unconscious at the fact I'm undoing my cuffs. And when he looks back, Thom knocks him out-cold.

"Katniss, run." He demands.

I look between the forest and the city; he wants me to run for the forest. But I can't leave Prim. I won't.

So I go by instinct and sprint to the right, straight into the small village.

"Katniss!" he shouts. But I keep running. If I Leave my little sister, she'll die. I can't leave her.

I run by the bakery and see a flash of blonde. I stop quickly and see him.

His face is full of shock and he looks at me. But I only stop once. After he saw me for a few seconds, I start running again. I run to our old house and... she lies there sleeping from a rough night. I pick her light form and run out, back the way I came.

I go by the bakery again, whilst holding my little sister. The dust and dry dirt clouds behind my back, and I know people are staring. And once I'm out of the perimeter, I keep running. But once I make it to the forest, I look back to the entrance...

And he's there. Looking at me intently, and then at Prim. His eyes say understanding and I nod. And then I still run. I run until I collapse, right in front of an oak tree. My oak tree, where my bow and arrows lay in one of its branches.

The realization of what's happening hits me hard.

_I'm running. And I won't _ever_ go back._

Where is this rebellion he's talking about?

But my thoughts are interrupted by a rustling in the foliage, as a tall figure stands in the shadows.

Cato.

* * *

**Okay, so I'll continue into the sequel. I've decided to name it "Crumbling Salvation". SO! If you want to see what happens, wait till... July 24th. Okay? I need a couple weeks (or a week and a half) to focus on summer and Fire Igniting! So I can finish that story, and then start on this story's sequel!**

**Mark your calendars. **

**See you soon.**

**~HeyoMyFellowReaders**


	21. Sequel Info (Must Read)

**Okay. I am... SO SORRY, about not posting the sequel. I'm going to be going on vacation again in a few days, my friends are mad at me, and I can't trust my relatives at the moment. I've been having a rough weekend.**

**I'll be able to post the sequel after I get back, but then I'm off again. I think there's wifi, so I can update from my kindle. Kind of hard though.**

**Again, I'm sorry. The sequel should be posted by next Thursday.**

**Until then, buttercups.**

**~HeyoMyFellowReaders101**


End file.
